Blood Memory
by dreaZALA
Summary: The summary is inside because it contains spoilers, and I dont want to ruin the series for anyone. I can, however, reveal that it is KanamexYuuki.. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ten Years ago

_Bright, white snow fell from the sky, dancing in the wind on that cold night. From where she sat on that snowy hill, the little child was alone, surrounded by nothing but the constantly falling snow. Her long, dark hair blew in the cold wind, the only contrast to the brilliant white sky._

_So alone._

_Then, as if out of nowhere, a man was in front of her, staring down at her small, huddled form. ''Are you lost, little girl?''_

_When she didn't answer, his face twisted into that of a monsters, and his mouth opened cruely to reveal his fangs. ''If that's the case, may I drink your blood?"_

_She was not afraid, even as he lunged for her throat. A moment later, his body jerked viciously before it even reached her, and he fell to the snow, painting it red with his blood._

_She looked up at her savior, who stood beside the disintigrating body of the fallen vampire. _

_His long, dark coat blew in the wind, dancing around his eerily still body. Still, except for his blood-drenched hand, which he raised to his lips. His tongue darted out, tasting the blood on his fingertips._

_''Are you alright...Yuuki?''_

_His voice was a purr, familiar and soft._

_Upon hearing her name, the child stood and ran to her savior, trampling through the blood-stained snow to reach him._

_''Kaname-sama...'' Yuuki cried softly, as she threw her arms around him._

_It was an unheard of thing, for purebloods to cry in front of others._

_But though Yuuki was not alone, it was in Kaname's arms that she cried._

_Where she would stay, happily, forever._

* * *

Kaname held his sister in his arms, as vampires bustled around them both. Some paused to ask if they were alright, others interrogated them about what had happened. Kaname would answer simply with ''Yes'' or ''Rido'', if at all.

When someone would reach for him or Yuuki, he would jerk away from their reaching hands, and bare his minute fangs. It was enough to send them to their knees, begging for his forgiveness.

Very few dared to ask about Yuuki, aware of how protective Kaname was being of her.

Finally, one of the older noble vampires stopped in front of Kaname, and every vampire silenced and turned to witness the encounter.

It was his friend Takuma's grandfather.

''Kuran Kaname,'' he began, bowing slightly, though not to the most respectful degree, ''We have been patient. You know our inquiries, will you oblige us by explaining her presence?'' His eyes flickered to Yuuki for a moment, before returning to Kaname.

Kaname's face remained as expressionless as always, and despite the turmoil in his heart after losing his parents and his fear for Yuuki, his voice was even as he spoke, addressing the entire swarm of vampires who had appeared at his home when both he and Yuuki had returned from the hill after their parents' deaths at the hands of Rido Kuran.

''This is... Kuran Yuuki.''

Though the resemblance was noticable, and the pure blood that ran through her veins could be sensed by all the vampires, this official announcement of her lineage produced gasps and whispers from their lips. To openly announce Yuuki as a Kuran would endanger her, Kaname knew, but it must be done.

''Rido attacked my parents to get to Yuuki... they died protecting her.''

Kaname opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by another vampire.

''Why was her presence kept secret from us? Why did Yuuri and Haruka hide her?''

''Other than to protect her from Rido,'' Kaname answered, ''She was born to be my wife.''

There were more gasps and excited whispers among the vampires, but Kaname ignored them.

''There are many who are a threat to Yuuki,'' Kaname announced. ''As her brother, as her fiance, and as a pureblood of the vampire race, i am making an official warning that i will expect everyone to heed to.''

The vampires immediately grew silent, knowing the pureblood's words must be heard and taken to heart.

When all attention was on him, Kaname spoke.

''I have no doubts that the secret of her presence has already made it out of this group of vampires, and is already circulating among others. However, until I find it is time for her to take part in vampire society, I will be placing Yuuki back into hiding.'' In his arms, he felt Yuuki squirm as she struggled to look up at his face. He didn't look down at her, knowing she would be upset by the news, since, after all, this was the first time she had ever been out of her windowless room. ''If I find out any vampire has tried to find her or contact her, breathed even a word about looking for her, I will kill them.'' Gasps, horrified noises, broke the silence. ''Understand?"' Though they were frightened by his words, and knew he meant every one of them, there was no hesitation.

They all collapsed to their knees in swift, graceful bows.

They would not defy his wishes.

Because if they did, they would die.

* * *

Kaname's wish to keep Yuuki safe, and put her back into hiding, is what ended him up on Kaien Cross' doorstep.

He lay Yuuki down on the couch to sleep as he spoke with the ex-hunter. Though her eyes were closed, he knew Yuuki was listening. It was when he said that he would be leaving her in Cross' care, but would be leaving himself, that Yuuki abandoned her feigned sleep, and ran to Kaname.

''Onii-sama!'' she cried. ''You can't! You can't leave me!''

But she knew her brother, and knew that when he made up his mind, it was final.

Without another word of protest, Yuuki reduced to tears.

Kaname put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. ''I will visit. You and I both know I am not strong enough to leave you, even if it would keep you safer if I did.'' He closed his eyes as he kissed her cheek, before he stood.

He turned to Cross, nodded once, curtly, and said ''Thank you. Please take care of her.''

Cross smiled and nodded. His hand on her shoulder kept Yuuki grounded, and stopped her from taking off after Kaname as he left out the front door and disappeared into the cold night outside.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Zero will be introduced in the next chapter, and Kaname will make an appearance.. oh the chaos that will ensue. Haha just kidding... maybe... I don't know quite yet, I haven't written it. Anyways... yea, i'm trying to keep the plotline at least a little similar, no matter how remotely. I hope everything is pretty accurate so far, and isn't confusing anyone. I would really appreciate reviews! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Six Years Later

Every time Kaname would be scheduled to visit, Yuuki would wait outside in anticipation of his arrival, no matter the weather. On one snowy night, she even bundled up in a fur-lined coat and stood outside in the snow, waiting, against Cross' wishes, for Kaname.

On this particular night, however, it was not Kaname she waited for, but Cross.

He'd gotten a phone call late that evening, and with a serious face, rushed from the house, with little explanation to Yuuki.

_''Keep the door locked, do not open it for anyone. Do not go outside. I will be home soon. Be safe.''_

She sat by the window, watching out through a crack in the curtains, for any sign of his return.

Finally, after about an hour, Cross returned.

To Yuuki's surprise, he was not alone.

He was holding the hand of a young boy, who was following closely at his heels. The boy was pale, with soft white hair, and pretty, light-colored eyes. He would have looked like a sweet, normal young boy, had he not been covered in blood. His eyes betrayed this impression as well, for they were not the happpy, ignorant eyes of a child. They were pained, angry, _hateful_ eyes.

Cross released the boy's hand, and approached Yuuki.

He lifted her into his arms like she was still the small child she had been when he had first taken her in, and carried her from the room. He took her to her room and shut the door behind him. ''Yuuki, I think it's best, at least for tonight, that you stay in your room, and do not leave.''

Cross then left the room to tend to the boy, and locked the door behind him.

Though a lock would not stop her from leaving the room if she pleased, she knew it meant that Cross really did not want her to leave the room. Heeding to his wishes, Yuuki reluctantly settled in the room to wait out the long hours of the night. When dawn finally came, Yuuki slid under the soft covers of her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Yuuki woke up to find that night had already fallen. When she got up and tried her door, she found Cross had unlocked it for her. Tentatively, she poked her head outside, before emerging out into the empty hall.

As she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen, her sensitive ears began picking up Cross' hushed voice as he spoke, she surmised, to the child from the night before.

''...she is not like that woman, I promise. Yes, she is pureblood...'' At this, Yuuki gasped. Why was Cross sharing this kind of information with this child? Kaname would be angry if he knew... ''...but she will not hurt you. That woman was crazy, Yuuki will be your friend.''

The boy was silent, but Yuuki could feel the hatred radiating off of his body when she appeared in the kitchen.

Yuuki said the only thing that she found she could say at that moment, as she went to stand beside Cross, facing the boy.

''Hello, I'm Kuran Yuuki,'' she said. She said her name proudly; Kaname always told her to be proud of her name, as well as the power and prestige that came with it.

''Yuuki,'' Cross said, ''This is Kiryuu Zero.''

The boy was silent, but his eyes shown that he was still angry at her very presence in the room.

To break the silence that followed the introduction, Cross expained, ''I apologize for last night Yuuki, I must have confused you. You see... Zero and his family were attacked last night by a vampire. Unfortunately, Zero was the only one to survive the attack. I was called to take him in. He'll be staying with us from now on.''

Yuuki's eyes widened, surprised by this news.

''You must know, Yuuki, because Kaname would want you to be aware,'' Cross continued, ''Zero and his famiy are vampire hunters.''

* * *

It had been weeks since Zero had come to live with them, and that night in the kitchen had been the only time Yuuki had ever spoken to him. Whenever she tried to go near him, he would run away, or glare at her until she left him alone.

Yuuki had nearly given up, when she finally found an opportunity to get closer to him.

Cross entered her room one morning, when she was asleep in her bed. He shook her genty awake, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fists and yawning.

''Yuuki,'' he said, ''I apologize for waking you.''

''It's okay,'' she said tiredly, stiffling another yawn.

Cross was frowning slightly, and his eyes looked concerned behind his glasses. ''Zero is... running a fever. I need to run into town to get some... someone to come help him...''

Yuuki frowned at him, slightly irritated. ''You know I am not completely ignorant, I know Zero was bitten by a pureblood vampire, which means he is turning into a vampire himself. It has something to do with that, doesn't it?''

Cross' frown deepened, and he sighed. ''Kaname keeps nothing from you, does he?''

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. ''You and Kaname keep everything from me. I am just smart enough to figure out things on my own.'' She stood, and started for the door. ''I will take care of Zero while you're gone. I assume that was your point for waking me.''

Cross came to her side by the door, and they walked down the hall together.

She branched off from him, and stood in front of Zero's door until she heard the front door close, signaling Cross' exit.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki closed her hand around the cold knob of Zero's door, and pulled it open.

* * *

At first, it took Yuuki a moment to locate Zero in the room. She assumed he'd be in bed, but the sheets were empty, strewn messily across the surface of the bed. When her eyes scanned the room, she saw that he was huddled in the far corner.

When she neared, she saw that his body was trembling, convulsing. His pale face was contorted in pain, slick with sweat. The next moment, the smell of blood struck her suddenly, and she looked for the source on his body. His hand, which had been gripping his neck-- where she assumed the vampire had bitten him-- began ripping at the skin, drawing blood. He dug at his neck until blood spilled out in rivelets, drenching his skin and clothes.

Yuuki reacted instinctively the next moment, grabbing his hand away from his neck, and pinning his other to the wall. Panting, Zero's eyes narrowed angrily, his pain forgotten for a moment. ''Get your hands off of me, vampire,'' he snarled. He was stronger than she'd anticipated, and he threw her away from him. She tumbled only for a moment, before she rolled gracefully onto her feet. She turned back around to face Zero, to find him panting and gasping in pain, clutching his chest.

Cautiously, she approached him again. Before she got too close, he struck out. She fell backwards, her hand flying to her cheek. Pain from the blow brought tears to her eyes, and when she took her hand away from her face, it was spotted with blood.

When Yuuki looked back up at Zero, his eyes were wide. The tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them, and his eyes winced slightly, guiltily.

He gasped suddenly, hands grasping at his chest again, eyes closed shut. Before she could get up to help him, however, his eyes opened again, and he struggled from his huddled position in the corner.

He took a few shaky steps, before kneeling down in front of her. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, voice strained. His teeth were clenched tightly in pain, but still he managed to force the words out.

After a moment of hesitation, due more to shock than uncertainty, Yuuki nodded. Slowly, she got to her feet, one hand still craddling her sore cheek, and offered the other to Zero.

Though he didn't take it, he struggled to his feet and stood by her side.

Yuuki got him to lay down in his bed, and went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth. She returned to his side, and, without fighting her, Zero allowed her to dab at his sweat-drenched face. His cheeks were flushed, face contorted slightly in pain, but he did not convulse like before. She wondered if he was being brave in front of her, trying not to show her his pain.

Yuuki sat on the edge of his bed, just dabbing at his face and offering a few soothing words, until Cross returned a few hours later.

He locked her back inside her room, before he brought the stranger in to tend to Zero.

When Yuuki returned to his side, Zero was fast asleep.

The smell of ink and magic was in the air, and when she investigated, Yuuki stared at Zero's neck with both shock and fascination.

Contrasting against the pale skin of his neck... a black tattoo.

Upon hearing her gasp, Zero's eyes fluttered open. His eyes settled on Yuuki, and she noticed that the pain was gone from them. Unfortunately, the anger and hatred had returned.

However, maybe Yuuki was fooling herself, but it almost appeared to her that there was a shade less anger, a shade less hatred, as he stared at her with his wide, beautiful eyes.

Maybe there was hope for friendship yet.

* * *

Author's Note: So... I lied, Kaname wont appear until the next chapter. Partially because I wanted to post this quickly, and partially because this seemed like a good place to end it. So... Kaname will be back in the next chapter. I know this was short, and I apologize, but hopefully from this point on, I will be posting more quickly, so it wont seem like too much of an issue.. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks were trying. Yuuki struggled to befriend Zero, while, at the same time, he fought to keep his distance from her. But his carefully contstructed walls were crumbling under Yuuki's constant persistence and kindness.

However, there were many set-backs along the way that would pro-long the process of aquiring the friendship that both Yuuki and Zero needed so badly...

* * *

''Good morning Zero-kun!!'' Yuuki said happily, as she entered the kitchen where Cross had just begun preparing dinner, and Zero was gathering utensils and plates to set the table.

Zero rolled his eyes at her cheery greeting, and handed her the supplies. ''Cross-san, good morning!'' she said, smiling brightly.

The blond man turned from the stove, a much-too-happy smile decorating his features. ''My darling daughter! How did you sleep?'' He did not seem to notice the food burning on the stove behind him, though it would not make it taste any worse than it already would.

''Very well, thank you,'' Yuuki said, and began to set the table, while Cross resumed cooking.

Zero, however, remained immobile in the kitchen, watching Yuuki silently.

Yuuki looked at him after a few minutes of feeling his eyes on her, and tilted her head to the side slightly, questioning. ''Is something the matter, Zero?''

Zero did not answer at first, just looked away from her to Cross, then back again. When his eyes had been away from her, she'd moved around the table so that she was standing in front of him, holding the plates she had yet to set on the table.

His eyes settled on her again, and his ever-present frown deepened slightly. ''He calls you daughter, but you are not his daughter, are you?''

Yuuki's eyes widened, and Cross turned away from the food again, looking at Zero, tensed. Yuuki's eyes drooped slightly, and her smile slowly slid from her face. ''No,'' she said, and smiled slightly, sadly. After a few moments of silence, where it seemed like Zero would not speak again, Yuuki turned back to the table with a bright, but obviously fake, smile on her lips.

''Why are you here then?'' Zero asked.

Yuuki froze in her steps, and her eyes flickered to Cross, before they settled on the ground at her feet. ''My parents were killed.''

Silence.

Yuuki smiled again, and turned back around to face Zero. She started happily, ''I still have--''

''I'm sure they deserved to die.''

Yuuki's voice died instantly, and after a moment, the plates fell from her shaking hands and shattered on the ground.

''Zero!'' Cross said, scolding. He went to put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, but she flinched away.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, anger and pain reflecting in her eyes. Though tears fell down her cheeks, her voice was steady and strong. ''My parents were good people. They sacrificed their lives to protect me. You have no right to say such a horrible thing about people you don't know--!''

''But they aren't people, they're monsters.'' Zero said, unaffected by her words and anger.

Yuuki's anger faded, and all that was left was pain. More tears dripped down her cheeks, and she tilted her head slightly to the side. ''I'm a monster?'' Her eyes were wide, innocent.

Zero's eyes widened, and he stumbled over his words, ''No, you're not, I didn't mean you...''

When Zero's voice slowly died off, an uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen.

Finally, Yuuki spoke. ''I am sorry that your parents were killed, and by people like me. But that does not mean all of my kind are monsters, and shouldn't be considered as people. It definitely does not give you the right to say such horrible things.''

Zero was silent, but the regret of his words was evident on his face.

However, he said nothing to Yuuki as she walked past him, out of the kitchen.

* * *

A week later, sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner, Yuuki and Zero still had not spoken to each other. They ate dinner in silence, ignoring Cross' attempts to strike up conversation.

The doorbell rang, so loud compared to the utter silence, that the three of them started slightly in response.

Yuuki turned to Cross with hopeful eyes, and when he nodded, she jumped from her chair and sprinted for the door.

She pulled it open, and a true, brilliant smile decorated her face. On this cool, snowy night, Kaname stood just outside of the door, a scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his black cloak blowing in the cold wind. His black hair danced around his face, but did not obscure the slight smile on his lips, when he saw who had answered the door.

''Kaname!'' Yuuki cried, and threw her arms around her brother.

Kaname bent down and slid his arms around his sister, before lifting her up and into his arms. He stepped inside the room and closed the door, while Yuuki settled herself against his chest, and buried her face in his hair and neck. He shuddered slightly when her warm breath trickled over his skin, and entered further into the house.

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, and set Yuuki down on her feet, before gently pushing her behind him.

She peeked around his body at Zero, who had stood from his chair, knife in hand, staring angrily at Kaname. ''Another vampire,'' he snarled. ''Another one like that woman.''

''Zero--'' Cross started, standing, but he was too late.

Zero ran forward, intent on attacking Kaname.

Yuki darted around Kaname's body, and Zero didn't manage to react in time and stop the descent of his knife.

''No!"

It sliced down Yuuki's arm, splattering blood on her clothes and the ground. Zero's eyes widened in horror, and Kaname quicky swept Yuuki into his arms.

Time seemed to freeze, and the silence was thick.

Kaname lifted Yuuki's arm to his lips, and, closing his eyes, he gently licked the blood away, cleaning the wound with his tongue. When it was free of blood, he planted the softest of kisses on her arm, where the wound had already healed.

He opened his eyes to see tears on Yuuki's cheeks, but her eyes were free of pain. He tilted her head up to face him, and gently kissed her cheeks, catching the tears with his lips.

Their intimate moment was broken when Zero attacked Kaname again. The knife sunk into Kaname's arm, and the pureblood, unaffected, let his eyes move from Yuuki to Zero.

The boy was panting, glaring at Kaname. He dug the knife in deeper. ''Don't you _ever_ touch her like that again, vampire. Keep your disgusting hands off of her!''

Kaname gently set Yuuki on her feet, and though she resisted slightly, forced her behing him again. Kaname jerked the knife from his arm, and let the anger that he'd suppressed in order to tend to Yuuki engulf him. His eyes flashed red, and Zero shuddered.

The knife clattered noisily when Kaname let it drop to the ground.

His hand closed around Zero's throat the next moment, and he shoved Zero against the wall hard enough to make him cry out, but not hard enough to damage the wall. Yuuki was there instantly, grabbing his arm, trying to force him to release Zero. ''Onii-sama, stop it, please! Don't hurt him!"'

Kaname ignored her for the moment, not breaking eye contact with the young boy. ''It is a sin among vampires to draw the blood of a pureblood. If you ever harm my sister or me again, I will kill you.'' Kaname's voice dropped to a whisper, though everyone in the room could still hear it. ''If it is the former, if you hurt my Yuuki, I will make it so painful that you will beg for me to end it.'' He released Zero so suddenly the boy collapsed to his knees.

Kaname gently took Yuuki's hand, and brought it to his lips. He looked back at Zero and met his eyes. His eyes flashed red again, as he kissed Yuuki's palm. ''And I will touch Yuuki however I please. She is _mine_. _Do not ever forget that_.''

* * *

Later that night, after Kaname had left-- since the spare room he would normally sleep in was occupied by Zero-- Yuuki sat in her room, brushing her damp hair. She looked up at the knock on her door, able to sense Zero behind the door.

She hesitated. ''Come in.''

Zero hesitated on the other side of the door, before pulling it open and entering. He shut it behind him, and slowly approached where Yuuki was sitting on the bed. Tentatively, he sat down beside her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, before Zero finally spoke.

''I...I'm sorry,'' he said softly. ''I didn't mean to hurt you.''

''It's okay,'' Yuuki said. She looked at him, eyes slightly pleading, ''You should apologize to Kaname too.''

Zero was silent for a moment, carefully choosing his words. ''I will apologize to you, for hurting him. I will not apologize to him.''

Yuuki frowned. ''Why did you attack him?''

Zero's brow furrowed slightly, face contorted, ''Because he's a...'' he fell silent, biting his lower lip.

''A vampire? Like me,'' Yuuki finished.

''Yes,'' Zero said, but looked at her suddenly, ''But you're different!''

Yuuki's frown deepened.

Suddenly, she grabbed Zero's collar and tossed him to the ground. She followed his body's descent, and pinned him to the ground, holding his wrists to the ground beside his head. He struggled, but he was no match for Yuuki's superior strength. She barred her fangs slightly, and Zero froze beneath her, tense.

''I am the same as Kaname. I am a vampire, and I am a pureblood. Do not think for a moment that I am any different, because I am not.'' Yuuki's face softened, and Zero relaxed fractionallly. ''I want to be your friend Zero, I really do. I want you to want to be my friend, too, and I'm pretty sure you do. But the only way for us to truly be friends is for you to accept what I am.''

They stayed there for a few moments longer in silence, before Yuuki released Zero, and stood. After a few seconds hesitation, Zero got to his feet as well.

''Goodnight Zero-kun,'' Yuuki said, turning her back to Zero and heading for her bed.

Zero stopped Yuuki from walking away with his arms, wrapping them around her from behind in a tight, desperate embrace.

His face was hidden from her, so she would never know if he'd been crying, and if those had been his tears she'd felt trickling down her neck and soaking her shirt, or if it had just been moisture dripping from her wet hair. In truth, it really didn't matter.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am happy to be posting so quickly. I was inspired to write this chapter quickly after such wonderful reviews, thank you all so much. I really liked this chapter, and hope you all liked it too. I would appreciate reviews very much! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Few Years Later

Kaname made an appearance one calm, beautiful night. Yuuki had been lounging on the roof, enjoying the cool night air, when she'd sensed him approach. She went to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing directly in front of Kaname, blocking his path. ''Onii-sama!"'

Kaname smiled when he saw her, and he brushed his hand against her cheek. ''Yuuki.'' He bent forward and, closing his eyes, pressed his lips gently to Yuuki's cheek. ''I wish I was here merely to see you, but I have business to tend to with Cross.''

''What kind of business?''

Kaname just smiled slightly, ''If all goes well, I will tell you.''

Despite her protests, he ushered her inside without speaking another word. Zero, just exiting the hallway, froze, staring at Kaname with wide, angry eyes. He quickly retreated down the hall and into his room, slamming shut the door. Yuuki started to go after him, but Kaname's hand gripped hers suddenly, restraining her.

''You would leave my side, to chase after another man?'' Kaname asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Before Yuuki could say anything, Cross emerged from the kitchen, and smiled at Kaname. ''Good, you are here, Kaname.'' He smiled at Yuuki. ''Would you please excuse us, Yuuki, we need to discuss something privately.''

Yuuki frowned, but sighed, defeated, and nodded. With one more kiss on the cheek from Kaname, she disappeared down the hall, and into Zero's room. However, one sliver of their conversation reached her ears before the door clicked shut.

''We need to determine the possibilities of establishing an academy...''

* * *

Over the course of two weeks, Kaname visited the house several more times, always restricting Yuuki from joining in on his and Cross' private conversations. However, on this night, he asked for Yuuki and Zero both to join him and Cross in the living room. Kaname and Cross were standing erect, facing the couch, both considerably tense compared to the friendly atmosphere Cross tried to establish in the room.

When Yuuki and Zero had both settled on the couch, Cross cleared his throat, and began. ''For the past year, I've been trying to find some way to bring together vampires and humans, to establish a safe environment where the two species can co-exist together peacefully.''

By the end of the speech, Zero had stood, fists shaking angrily at his sides. ''That's impossible. The vampires would slaughter the humans--''

''Let me finish, Zero,'' Cross said, kindly interrupting the youth. ''That is precisely why I have involved Kaname in this plan of mine.''

Kaname stepped foward, and continued. ''Cross wants to construct a school, Cross Academy, where vampires and humans can attend school together. I, along with Yuuki, and you, Kiryuu, will attend this school. There will be two classes, the Day Class, made up of humans, and the Night Class, consisting of vampires. Along with the classes, the dorms that house the students will be split.''

''What's to keep the vampires from harming the humans?'' Zero asked.

Cross smiled at Yuuki and Zero. ''That's where you two come into play.''

* * *

It took a month to construct the main building of the school and the two separate dorms. Cross put Yuuki and Zero to work, having them move furniture into the dorms, desks into the classrooms, and do other important tasks conscerning the brand new facility. Kaname was absent the entire month, spreading word among the vampire society, gathering trustworthy vampires that could take part in Cross' vision of a peaceful coexistence.

It took one long, exhausting month for the academy to be finished. It was all worth it though, because Cross Academy was truly beautiful. Not only by physical appearance. What it stood for, what it represented-- this seemingly impossible peace between species-- made it all the more beautiful.

It seemed that once the work was done, they could finally breathe.

* * *

Yuuki was staring out the window of one of the classrooms in the main building she'd been cleaning (since the students were due to arrive in only a week), when she saw several sleek black cars arrive on the lot. There was a slight aura to the cars that both frightened and excited her.

She continued to watch out her window, intent on seeing who the new arrivals were.

The first person to exit one of the cars was Kaname.

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise and elation, and she slid open the window. Though she was three stories up, the jump would be easy for her. Climbing onto the ledge, Yuuki prepared to launch herself down to the ground.

What she saw next made her stop, frozen on the ledge.

A beautiful blond girl emerged from the same car as Kaname, and went to stand by his side. Yuuki's heart dropped when she saw Kaname give the girl a small smile.

Kaname used to only smile for _her_.

Yuuki stifflled her jealously, and jumped from the window, just as others began emerging from the other cars as well.

When he heard her land, Kaname turned and watched Yuuki as she made her way towards him and the others. There was a tenseness, a strictness in his posture that made Yuuki nervous.

Desite this, Yuuki smiled brightly at him. ''Kaname, you're finally here!''

Kaname smiled slightly. ''Yuuki.'' He held his hand out towards her, and she took it. His fingers clasped around hers, and he pulled her to him in a gentle embrace. ''How has my dear girl been?''

Before Yuuki could answer, she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards and away from Kaname. ''She's been fine, I've been taking care of her since you are always too busy to,'' Zero's voice was full of venom as he spoke, his prefered tone when speaking to Kaname. He looked at Yuuki, ''What are you doing out here anyways? Cross wanted you to clean.''

''I was,'' Yuuki said defensively, frowning at Zero. She looked back at Kaname, sighing. ''He's right though, I should get back to cleaning.''

Kaname nodded.

''Perhaps later I can meet your...friends,'' she said. On the word 'friends', Yuuki's eyes involuntarily moved to the blond girl, then back to Kaname. She did not like the amused look now evident on his face.

Kaname approached her slowly, tauntingly. He leaned down so they were eye level. His beauty so close was breathtaking, as was hers for him, she noticed, for he hesitated and had to take a breath before continuing. A slight, amused smile twitched onto his lips. ''My dear girl,'' the husky edge to his voice surprised Yuuki, for it was the first time she had ever heard it. It made her legs weak. ''Are you jealous?''

Yuuki's cheeks flushed, and she moved away from Kaname, slightly irritated. She started to walk away, but he caught her hand and pulled her back to him. He planted a quick, surprisingly harsh kiss on her cheek, before releasing her. ''Go with Zero, finish your chores. I will get the Night Class situated in their dorms. When you are finished, join me. I will introduce you to my... friends.''

Zero grabbed Yuuki by the elbow and pulled her away from Kaname, back towards the building.

* * *

''You want us to do what?'' Yuuki asked, surprised.

''I want you and Zero to act as guardians for the Day Class. You will both protect them from the Night Class,'' Cross repeated.

Zero scoffed openly, and Cross and Yuuki looked at him questionably. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before saying, ''If something were to go badly, I'm not sure we can trust Yuuki not to side with the vampires out of loyalty.''

Yuuki frowned, somewhat hurt that he didn't trust her to do the right thing. ''If something were to go badly, and it was the humans fault, who would you side with, Zero?'' she asked. It was a cruel question, because they all knew the answer.

He would side with the humans.

Yuuki smiled brightly at Zero. ''We will keep each other honest, and work together to keep both classes safe from each other. Okay?''

Zero said nothing, so she took his silence as a yes.

She turned to Cross. ''What would being a guardian entail?''

Cross smiled at her willingness, glad he did not have to argue with her to cooperate. ''Zero will attend class during the day, since he has not yet awoken as a vampire. Both of you will patrol the grounds at night.''

Yuuki frowned. ''But what about my classes...?''

''Kaname has set up times for you to be tutored by Takuma, one of the other Night students. He would have liked to do it himself, but since he is the head of the Night Class, and as you know, holds a very high position in vampire society, Kaname will be much too busy.''

Yuuki's heart sank at this news. She tried to keep the disappointment off of her face, but at the concerned look from Zero, she knew she was not succeeding.

After listening to Cross explain for a few minutes more, and after receiving their anti-vampire weapons-- Zero with the Bloody Rose, and Yuuki with her staff, adjusted to have a handle so she herself could use it-- Zero and Yuuki left to continue their chores around the academy.

* * *

Yuuki wiped a bead of sweat away from her forehead, as she swept one of the classrooms. She had been working for many hours straight now, and the night was nearly over. She figured Cross and Zero had long since gone to bed, but to her surprise, Zero entered the classroom in which she was cleaning, and sat on one of the desktops, watching her.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuuki paused her cleaning and turned to face Zero. ''What are you doing up so late?'' she asked curiously.

''I thought I'd get adjusted to staying up, since I will be up all night patrolling anyways, as one of the school guardians.''

The subject, which had initially brought excitement to her, brought her dread. Though she tried to hide it once again, Zero could see right through her charade. ''It should be fun--''

''Why were you so disappointed earlier?'' Zero asked. ''Why are you still disappointed?''

Yuuki sighed, ''It doesn't matter.''

''It's because Kaname wont be tutoring you, isn't it?'' Zero's voice turned accusing.

Angry, defensive, Yuuki glared at Zero. ''It has nothing to do with Kaname.''

''Oh really?'' his tone portrayed that he did not believe her.

''Yes, really,'' she said back, her anger dampened by the tears now wellling in her eyes.

Zero took her lack of vigor as a sign of weakness in her argument, unaware of the tears. ''I knew it. What a stupid reason to be so upset--'' He started to walk towards the door, but stopped when he heard a soft thud. When he looked back, he saw that Yuuki had collapsed onto her knees.

Yuuki sat back on her heels, and held her hands limply in her lap. Her eyes were downcast as she spoke. ''I've been confined my entire life. Only allowed around a select few people, always caged inside. I've never gotten a chance to be around a lot of people before, let along vampires. Finally, I get the chance, to be a part of the Night Class... and its taken away from me. I wont even get to go to class with them. How am I supposed to make friends, finally experience life out of confinement, if I don't even get to be around other people?''

Zero watched her helplessly, unsure of what to say to comfort her. She was right though, he knew. Even free from confinement, she was still being kept in a carefully controlled environment. It made him angry, because he knew it was Kaname's fault.

But Zero said nothing, just silently stood there until Yuuki managed to force a smile onto her face. Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, the smile became more real. ''I'm sure it will be fun though,'' she said truthfully. ''And if it keeps the Day Class and Night Class safe, then I am proud to be a guardian.''

Her sudden mood change from her near breakdown surprised him. Someone being able to recover so quickly from something that was deeply troubling them, proved how strong of a person they were. A deep appreciation for this strength welled in his chest, a light pressure.

Even though slight, and very rare, a small smile formed on Zero's lips as he stared at Yuuki, still kneeling on the ground.

* * *

When the chores were finished, and last minute preparations were complete, the academy was ready for the students to arrive. The next week, the students came, filling the empty halls, the empty rooms, the empty beds.

History would be made with their presence.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not my favorite so far, but I still thought it was important enough to include. I know that I did not write about Yuuki meeting the other vampires, it just didn't seem to fit well in this chapter, so I'm waiting. It will probably be a flashback in the next chapter. Next chapter will be the final time skip, to the present (ten years from the beginning). I know it wasnt the greatest chapter yet, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Several Years Later- Present

Yuuki woke, entangled in the sheets of her bed, drenched in sweat. Her pulse raced against her skin, and her breathing was ragged, breaking the utter silence of the room around her.

She relaxed back against her pillow, and draped her arm across her eyes, which were pressed tightly closed to prevent the tears from escaping.

After a few minutes, she slid from her bed, and padded lightly across the wood floor to the door, before slipping outside. She moved silently through the hallways, careful not to make a sound to wake the others. They would all be fast asleep, given how bright the sun was shining against the curtains that were draped in front of the window at the end of the hallway.

Yuuki managed to make it to the grand staircase that led down to the common room of the dorm, when she was discovered.

She heard the door click open behind her, and a sleepy Takuma poked his head from the dark depths of the room. His blond hair was messy on his head, and his face was weary from sleep.

He rubbed his eye with his fist to erase any last traces of sleep. ''Yuuki, what are you doing up and out of your room?''

Yuuki shifted sightly. ''I was going to see Kaname.''

Takuma sighed, ''You know you are not allowed to go to his room. Cross had you two at separate ends of the dorms for a reason.''

Still shaky from the dream, she said softly, ''I need my brother.''

Takuma came the rest of the way out of his room, ''Are you okay? Do you need help...?''

''I need Kaname.''

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he smiled gently and took her hand, escorting her down the hall towards Kaname's room. He knew that she could have forced him to let her go to Kaname's room, with or without him. He could see that she was trembling. The fact that, in her gentle desperation, she had been patient with him enough not to use her powers on him, he knew he should let her see Kaname.

The door opened before they even reached the end of the hall, and Yuuki flashed a small, grateful smile at Takuma, before disappearing inside.

* * *

''Yuuki,'' Kaname said, shutting the door behind her and following her to the bed. Her sluggish movement, the slight hunch in her shoulders, concerned him.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and he stopped in front of her, still standing, peering down at her small, thin form. ''What's wrong?''

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She blinked rapidly, trying to supress them before them spilled over. ''I had a bad dream. About mother and father...''

Kaname tensed, but nodded slightly.

''Tonight's the anniversary of their deaths.'' A sob escaped Yuuki's lips before she could stop it. ''It's been ten years.''

Kaname was silent as Yuuki slowly doubled over, holding herself as sobs wracked her body. Finally, when she'd calmed down, he knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees, and felt them shaking beneath the thin white nightdress. He slid his hands up to her waist, and pulled her down from the bed and onto his lap. Her legs went to either side of his, and she huddled against his chest, still trembling.

He held her until she stopped crying, before gently taking her shoulders and moving her away until he could see her face. ''They died to save you, Yuuki. They do not regret what happened. Neither do I. It is normal that we would be sad over their deaths, but we have to accept it, and not let it torment us like this.''

''But...'' Yuuki started, but her argument died on her lips. She reached up and wiped the tears away from her face.

Kaname leaned down and kissed her cheek. He offered her a gentle smile. ''Smile, Yuuki, and go back to bed. Takuma is worried, I can sense him pacing outside of the door.''

Yuuki hesitated, but nodded.

Kaname kissed her forehead, ''You have prefect duties tonight, so get your rest. I will see you at sunset.''

* * *

Yuuki exited Kaname's room, and Takuma led her back to the other side of the dorm. Turning a corner, Yuuki ignored the presence of the other vampire, awake and in the hall, to avoid confrontation. Ruka made that relatively simple, passing by Yuuki with her chin held high, and without so much as a glance at her.

_Yuuki stepped into the common room of the Moon Dorm, to see all the vampires gathered inside, lounging on couches, or standing together in small groups, chatting. _

_They silenced when she entered, and watched her as she approached Kaname. He was sitting on one of the couches beside the blond female vampire, with a second vampire on his other side, also blond, but male. Kaname stood when she came to a stop in front of him. He noticed her discomfort with everyones eyes on her, and he slid an arm around her waist as he faced the others._

_He smiled slightly, and said, ''Everyone, this is Kuran Yuuki.'' _

_All around her, gasps could be heard, and a soft chattering arose. With a look, Kaname silenced them._

_One vampire stepped forward daringly, bending slightly at the waist to look Yuuki full in the face._

_''Aidou,'' came Kaname's voice warningly. _

_The blond vampire ignored him. ''You are Kuran Yuuki?''_

_She nodded._

_''What are you to Kaname?''_

_The question surprised her. Kaname began to answer for her, but she shook her head and he silenced. ''I am Kuran Yuuki. Kaname's sister... and fiancee.''_

_Chatter broke out again, louder now._

_''Silence.''_

_The one order from Kaname brought immediate quiet. _

_The blond female vampire stood from the couch. As she walked past Kaname and Yuuki, she hit her shoulder roughly against Yuuki's, and began walking off._

_''Ruka,'' the blond turned at her name, facing Kaname. ''Never do such a foolish thing again, unless you wish to be punished.''_

_Ruka just turned on her heels and left the room._

''Hello Ruka,'' Yuuki said, with genuine sincerity. She'd known right then, after Ruka's dramatic exit, that she was in love with Kaname. As protective as she was of Kaname, and as threatened as she felt by Ruka's presence in the same house as Kaname, she could not help but be sympathetic towards the beautiful vampire.

Ruka said nothing, just continued down the hall.

Yuuki sighed, sligtly defeated, and excused Takuma. She continued to her room alone, to sleep away the last few hours of sunrise.

* * *

''Get back.''

The one command from Yuuki sent the girls scrambling backwards, away from her. They didn't even have to know what she was to be afraid of her, the power in her voice, even without her actual powers backing it, frightened them enough.

Yuuki adjusted her white jacket, fixing the white Night Class uniform perfectly for when Kaname would join them. Behind her, Zero, wearing the dark Day Class uniform, was struggling to keep the massive amounts of girls back.

The creak of the gates as they slowly opened drew the immediate attention of the Day Class girls. They screamed, gushing about the gorgeous boys who would soon be emerging from behind the gates.

Yuuki kept her gaze on the girls, but extended her senses out to keep track of the Night Class' progress. When they were passing by behind her, she heard several vampires whisper ''Hello Yuuki'' and ''Thank you, Yuuki''. None from Ruka of course.

Aidou came to a stop behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders. The Day Class girls fumed, but knew they could do nothing. Aidou, always loving to tease the girls, leaned down and whispered into Yuuki's ear, too quietly for them to hear, ''Good job, Yuuki. Keep up the good work.''

She turned her head so they would be face to face. ''Get to class, Aidou.'' the order was accented by a glare.

Aidou smiled innocently, ''So scary, Yuuki.''

Aidou disappeared quicky, replaced by Kaname.

He put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder. ''Good evening, Yuuki.''

''Onii-sama,'' Yuuki whispered quietly, so only he could hear. The other students suspected that they were lovers, but did not know that they were also siblings.

Yuuki turned in time to see Zero's hand clasp around Kaname's wrist. ''Shouldn't you get to class, Kuran?''

''So frightening, Mr. Prefect,'' Kaname said. He took his hand back, and Zero released him. He looked at Yuuki, ''He is right though, my dear girl. I will see you after classes.'' He glided away, backing the rest of the Night Class, who were disappearing down the walk towards their classroom.

Eventually the girls vanished into their dorms, and Yuuki and Zero split up to patrol the grounds.

* * *

The sun eased down below the horizon, and darkness engulfed the academy. Though the moon glowed brightly high up in the sky, full and beautiful, shadows still spilled dangerously across the grounds, interrupting the otherwise calm and peaceful night.

* * *

Author's Note: ...I can not even express how sorry I am for how long it took me to post. I've just been... having the hardest time these past few weeks, and I was so strung out that I completely forgot about this story. I am so incredibly sorry about this. I know this chapter is probably not the greatest, but I should have more interesting chapters coming up, I just didn't want to rush right into the action. I basically had a complete mental breakdown... but I am back. I know you're all probably angry, but please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki sat on the ledge of one of the large windows on the lower level of the academy, outside of the classroom where the others were having their class. She watched as the class was dismissed, and stayed until they began filtering outside. Kaname stayed behind to speak with the teacher.

Yuuki slid off of the ledge and onto her feet, heading for the door to join Kaname. She stopped when something in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

Aidou and Kain were not heading back towards their dorms, but into the lush forest surrounding the academy.

Yuuki cast one look behind her, through the window at Kaname who was still proccupied with the teacher, before heading towards the forest herself.

Inside the thick patch of trees, Yuuki cast out her senses, keeping track of the two vampires. Her senses tingled when she felt the presence of two others within the forest. Two humans. Females from the Day Class. Yuuki upped her speed, but knew the two vampires would reach the girls before her. Hopefully they would behave long enough for her to get there in time.

When she came upon the four, now gathered together in a clearing, Yuuki instantly put herself in between the two species, wielding her staff. She faced the two humans. ''You two should be in your dorms. Go back this instant or I will inform the Chairman of you breaking the rules we are so careful to enforce.''

The girls scrambled back in surprise, before nodding quickly and disappearing back into the forest. Yuuki tracked their progress with her senses, straining them to their limit, which took immense concentration, until she felt them enter their dorm.

A hand on each of her wrists from behind startled her, and she turned, twisting free of the vampires grip and pointing the staff at Aidou's face. She'd forgotten about the two vampires while making sure the girls returned safely to their dorms.

Aidou ignored the weapon, walking around it and coming to Yuuki's side. He ran a thin hand through her long, dark hair, before taking her wrist again. ''Since you denied me food, can I take your blood as repayment?''

Yuuki's eyes narrowed in anger, but before she could reprimand Aidou, a loud gunshot split through the night. The tree behind Aidou shook from the impact of the shot Zero had fired from the Bloody Rose, and Aidou looked up, startled.

''Let her go.''

* * *

Though the shot came from Zero, the command came from Kaname. Yuuki turned, surprised. Aidou dropped her wrist instantly.

Kaname had appeared behind Zero, who was still pointing the gun at Aidou. When Kaname spoke, Zero instantly jutted away from Kaname as if his presence near him had physically stung him. ''We have this handled, Kuran,'' Zero said.

''Yes. Randomly firing shots that could easily harm my vampires is an excellent handling of the situation,'' Kaname said. The sarcasm in his voice was light, but very evident. Zero's cheeks flushed angrily.

Stepping in before there was a fight, Yuuki put herself between the two. ''Onii-sama,'' she said, ''We really can handle this situation. It is our jobs.'' The others looked stricken she had gone against Kaname and sided with Zero.

Kaname's face was blank, but she could feel the anger burning beneath his skin.

After a tense moment of silence, Kaname turned his back. ''As you wish.'' Without another word, he disappeared into the forest, leaving Zero and Yuuki alone with Aidou and Kain.

* * *

''I'm hungry now, even more than before,'' Aidou complained, as he walked back inside the dorm. Kain followed him in. Yuuki and Zero were close at his heels.

Yuuki disappeared from the room, and returned with a glass of water and a packet. She handed them both to Aidou. Aidou's face twisted slightly in disgust. ''Blood tablets aren't _enough_,'' Aidou whined. But he obediently put one of the tablets from the packet into the water, and drank.

Yuuki and Zero exited the dorm to return to patrolling.

* * *

Zero branched off from Yuuki and re-entered the forest. The night was silent, and there was no wind to disturb the leaves and whistle between the trees. He reached a hand out, pushing aside stray branches. It was when he came upon a small clearing that the pain began.

He collapsed to his knees once inside, and put a hand down to stop his full descent to the ground. His other hand clenched the shirt over his heart, and his whole body began to burn.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his face. His breathing was ragged, harshly interrupting the quiet night around him. He suppressed a cry of pain, and instead let free a long, harsh groan. He collapsed sideways onto his side, before rolling over onto his back. He gazed up at the starry sky, as he continued to writhe in pain.

The inevitable was beginning to happen once again.

His eyes closed in silent agony.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. It was actually one of many occurrances.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Yuuki cast her senses out, to keep track of Zero and make sure he was not running into any trouble. She found it strange that he had stopped, and remained in the same spot for almost half an hour now. She entered the forest after him, and pushed aside the brush to enter the clearing.

There, collapsed in the center, lit by the brilliant moonlight, was Zero.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I hope this update didn't take too long either. I know it's a little short, I apologize. I've actually been inspired to write though! Yay! Anyways, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki rushed to Zero's side, just as his eyes fluttered open. A harsh breath escaped his lips, and after a few moments, his eyes focused on her kneeling above him. When he saw her, he jutted into a sitting position, fighting the pain that was still burning in his body. ''Get...away...'' Zero hissed.

Yuuki ignored him. She took his wrist, and though he tried to pull away, lifted his arm around her shoulder and easily lifted him to his feet, supporting most of his weight on her shoulders. The position was awkward, given the height difference, but Yuuki did not seem bothered by the fact. ''Don't fight me, Zero,'' Yuuki said. ''Let me at least help you back to your room.''

Zero clenched his teeth in anger and pain, but did not argue.

By the time they got to Zero's dorm room, the pain had faded. Yuki had Zero sit down on the edge of his bed. At the concerned look on her face, an annoyed sound escaped Zero's throat.

''Yuuki--''

''Does the Chairman know?'' Yuuki asked. Zero was surprised at the raw emotion in her voice. Had his episode really frightened her that much?

''Does the Chairman know what?'' Zero asked cautiously.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed angrily, and her hands clenched into fists at her side. ''Don't act innocent, like you don't know what I'm talking about--'' she stopped her angry rant, frustrated. She put her hands over her face and sighed, allowing herself to calm. When she lowered her hands, Zero had to look away from her face, which had become a blank mask so like Kaname's. ''Does he know your symptoms are returning...?''

Zero's face contorted, but he stayed silent.

''Zero--''

''It's not your business, Yuuki.''

The dark haired girl silenced, glaring at Zero. After a few minutes, she turned her back and walked to the door. ''Don't be stupid. Of course it's my business, I'm your friend.'' She walked out the door, leaving a silent Zero on the bed, alone.

* * *

Yuuki returned to the Night Dorm.

The lower level of the dorm was deserted except for Aidou. He was lounging lazily on one of the couches, and had shifted to watch her as she walked inside the door. She did not stop to greet him, just started for the stairs.

She felt the rush of power before it was able to touch her, and she easily cut it off without so much as a thought. She turned around to face Aidou, who was now at the base of the stairs, angry, hands in fists at his sides. The trail of ice he'd sent rushing towards her stopped a few feet from her, where she'd cut it off, the end splaying out as if it had run directly into a wall.

''Why do you always ruin my _fun_?'' Aidou asked.

Yuuki frowned, and said, ''You know I have to, it's my job. Besides, it goes against everything the academy stands for--''

''Don't give me that!'' Aidou hissed. ''I know all that! I've heard it a million times!''

''Then why do you continue to do it?'' she asked.

Aidou's eyes turned to glares. ''You _know_ why.''

Yuuki sighed, but stayed silent.

Instead of continuing the subject, Aidou said, ''You know Kaname's angry with you, don't you?''

Yuuki nodded.

''He's waiting for you in your room.''

With that, Aidou disappeared. She felt the air of his rushed exit blow her hair gently back from her face, and make her clothes dance around her. Distantly, she heard him open his bedroom door, and the harsh bang as it slammed shut behind him.

* * *

As Aidou had said, Kaname was waiting for her when she returned to her bedroom.

Yuuki shut the door, but kept her hands behind her on the knob, and rested back against the door. Kaname was sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning against the high post at the foot of the bed, watching her with lazy eyes.

''You reek of the _human_.''

''His name is Zero,'' Yuuki said, frowning.

Kaname ignored her. ''Come here, Yuuki. You needn't cower against the door like that. You know I could never hurt you.''

Yuuki stepped hesitantly away from the door, and approached the bed. He held his arms out for her, and she sat down on his lap, while his arms loosely wrapped around her. She shivered when she felt his breath tickle her cheek. ''You know better than to go against me, Yuuki.''

''Onii-sama--''

''Hush,'' the one word was harsh, and a little of the anger he was feeling seeped through his calm mask. ''You do this too often for me to ignore.'' He sighed. Yuuki felt his cool lips as they kissed her hair. ''I know he is important to you, my love. I know you are his friend, and he means much to you. But you must not forget where your loyalties lay. I wont stand to lose you, too.''

Yuuki's eyes watered at his words. ''You will never lose me. You know I could love no other, and I wouldn't ever want to.''

She felt Kaname's smile against her hair, and he tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes. ''I love you too, my dear girl.'' He leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. The pressure of his lips increased just before he broke the kiss, and dipped his head down to plant a gentle kiss on the hollow of her neck.

He picked her up the next moment and laid her down on her bed, before making his way towards the door. ''How is your friend, Yuuki?''

The question caught her off guard. Her thoughts instantly replayed the events of the night, but she knew Zero would hate her for sharing what happened with Kaname. Though it hurt her to deceive her brother, she knew she had to, for Zero's sake.

''He is fine,'' she lied.

Kaname nodded, and opened the door.

''Goodnight Yuuki,'' he said.

''Goodnight Onii-sama.''

With that, Kaname disappeared, and Yuuki was alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I said this last time, but I will hopefully be updating soon. I have an idea for the next chapter, so at least, unlike with this one, I have an idea of what I'll be writing. This definitely was not the greatest chapter so far ( i keep saying that, but nothing will top chapter 3 in my opinion). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Just before dusk, Yuuki left the Night Dorm. Staying to the shadows as much as possible, since the sun was uncomfortable on her skin and hurt her sensitive eyes, Yuuki made her way to the academy, and Headmaster Cross' office.

She knocked on the heavy wood door, and upon his cheerful ''Please come in!"', entered the room.

Cross stood when she entered, and upon seeing her petite form in the doorway, threw his arms open. ''My beautiful daughter, what a pleasant surprise!"' He motioned for her to sit, and she took the seat across from him. When he noticed her grim face, his normal, unnaturally happy mood dampened slightly, and his bright smile faultered. ''What brings you here to my office, during the day no less?''

''I need to talk to you, about Zero,'' Yuuki said, hands still and clasped in her lap.

''Is something the matter?'' Cross asked.

Yuuki hesitated. Though she knew this was what was best for Zero, she still felt as if she were betraying him.

''It's alright Yuuki, you can tell me.'' Cross' face lost all of its usual humor, and a soft, concerned look replaced it.

She hesitated again, but began, ''Yesterday... Zero collapsed.''

''Collapsed?''

''Like when you first brought him home... before you got him help,'' Yuuki explained. ''Symptoms of the transformation that he should have undergone four years ago are beginning to show themselves once again.''

Cross was silent, but his face showed her he understood what she'd said. It had taken on a grim look of its own, and was contorted slightly in thought. ''You fear he will fall to Level E then, as he was fated to that night he was attacked...''

''Yes,'' Yuuki said quietly.

''I see.''

Cross did not speak again, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Yuuki finally stood. ''I should get back to the dorm and prepare for my patrol.''

Cross nodded. Since he seemed he had nothing left to say to her, Yuuki headed for the door. But when her hand clasped around the handle, he spoke. ''Keep an eye on Zero. I give you permission to do what you need to, in the event that you are correct... and he loses control.''

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, but after a moment, she nodded. Upon hearing those last words, Yuuki left Cross' office. When she exited the academy building, night was dangerously near, and the Night Class was preparing to leave the dorm.

Silently, she joined Zero.

* * *

Keeping an eye on Zero was relatively easy. He may be frighteningly close to becoming a vampire, but he obviously wasn't one yet, for with his narrow senses were unable to detect Yuuki's presence so near.

She was crouched in the tree above him, almost directly above his head.

She was so focused on Zero, watching for any sign of abnormality from him, that she didn't hear Aidou and Kain land on the branch on either side of her. Aidou's gentle hand on her hair caught her of guard, and she jumped slightly as her senses were shocked away from Zero and to the two other vampires. The force of her jump was barely enough to make the leaves on the branch shake, but even that was enough to draw Zero's attention.

Without a moments hesitation, Zero fired a bullet from the Bloody Rose into the depths of the branches, where Yuuki, Aidou, and Kain were hidden.

* * *

''Thank you for coming, especially in the middle of class.''

''It was no problem at all, Headmaster.''

Kaname leaned against the solid wood of Cross' desk, twisted slightly to meet Cross' eyes.

''I had the teacher dismiss the class. Everyone was too restless for lessons,'' Kaname said. ''Hopefully Aidou and Kain do not cause Yuuki and Kiryuu too much trouble.'' Cross seemed to tense at the latter set of names, which made Kaname curious. ''What was it you needed to speak with me about?''

''It is about Yuuki and Zero, actually.'' Cross hesitated a moment, before saying, ''Yuuki came to my office this morning, before dusk. It seems the inevitable is finally beginning to happen.''

* * *

Aidou was quick to react, pulling Yuuki around and in protectively against his chest, his back to the space beneath them, where Zero stood.

The Bloody Rose sounded the next moment.

The bullet hit Aidou's arm directly, slicing all the way through, and skimmed across Yuuki's shoulder. Aidou fell from the tree, still protectively holding Yuuki in his arms. Kain managed to beat them to the ground, and caught them both before they crashed to the ground.

Aidou, ignoring his own pain, quickly assessed Yuuki, checking for damage. When he found the blood blooming from the wound on her shoulder, his eyes burned red. He and Kain turned on Zero, who was staring wide-eyed at the three. His gaze was locked on Yuuki.

''Yuuki--'' he started for her, but Aidou and Kain instantly blocked his path.

''For someone to draw the blood of a pureblood is an unforgivable thing,'' Aidou hissed, eyes dark, dangerous. He advanced quickly on Zero, ignoring his agonizing wound completely.

''Aidou, no!"' Yuuki said, moving quickly to obstruct his path. ''It was an accident--''

''He hurt you,'' Aidou said, eyes flickering to her shoulder. ''No one hurts you, and lives.''

''Kaname will kill him himself,'' Kain said, ''We're just saving him the trouble.''

''He's human, you _can't_ kill him,'' Yuuki said. Though the argument was weak, it rang of truth, and finality. Aidou and Kain growled in anger, but both immediately backed off. ''And Kaname does not hear a word of me getting hurt,'' Yuuki commanded.

The two vampires turned to her, shock and disbelief evident on both of their faces.

''That's an order,'' she said softly, but the authority in her voice was evident.

Obligated to follow the direct command of a pureblood, both vampires quickly agreed.

* * *

Kaname paced slowly within the dark depths of his bedroom, the darkness only slightly broken by the candle that flickered on his desk. Dawn was near, and he felt the presences of the other vampires as they returned to the dorm.

He closed his eyes, honing in on Yuuki, and sighed, contented by the feel of her presence within the dorm. He could have so easily lost her those few years ago, to Rido...

The knock on his door made him sigh, and he reluctanty opened his eyes. ''Yes Takuma?''

Takuma pulled the door slowly open, and stepped inside. ''Yuuki, Aidou, and Kain returned a little while ago, but it only came to my attention now that there was an incident. I figured I should report it to you.''

Kaname tensed. ''Yuuki?''

''I have not seen her myself, but Aidou and Kain assured me she was perfectly fine. It was Aidou that was injured,'' Takuma said.

''Injured how?''

''Kiryuu shot him.''

Kaname's calm composure remained in place as he made his way past Takuma, into the hallway. He knocked gently on Aidou's door, not too far from his own bedroom, and entered.

The blonde was seated on the chest at the end of his bed, naked to the waist. He had a wet towel in his hand, and was wiping the blood from his injured arm. Though the night was almost over, the wound had still not yet completely healed because the damage was done by an anti-vampire weapon.

Aidou looked up, shocked. ''Kaname!''

''Aidou,'' Kaname said. ''How are you doing?''

Aidou winced slightly, ''It's healing, just slowly.''

''Care to tell me what happened?''

Aidou swallowed hard, and hesitated longer than Kaname was comfortable with. ''Yuuki, Kain, and I were in the forest... it seems we must have frightened Kiryuu, for he blind-fired into the trees. The bullet was lucky enough to strike me, and not Yuuki.''

Kaname nodded. ''Yuuki was uninjured?''

''Yes.''

''Seeing as Zero is human, it appears that punishment will have to be limited. I can speak to the chairman about what can be done.''

''That would be fine, thank you very much Kaname,'' Aidou said.

''I am glad that you are alright, Aidou,'' Kaname said, as he opened the door to leave. ''But I, too, find it very fortunate that Kiryuu's bullet struck you, and not Yuuki. Not only for her sake, but for his.''

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's one of the better ones so far, I think. The story has not yet delved into the more dramatic events I have planned, but it is beginning to develop quite well, though slowly. I do hope you all continue to read my story, though honestly, I would appreciate more reviews. I usually don't bug my readers for reviews beyond just asking at the end, but it's becoming discouraging not getting many. I will, of course, continue writing no matter what, but I really would love to have more reviews to read of my work. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

''You're suspended from your prefect duties.''

''WHAT?!''

Zero's fist slammed down on the headmasters desk, hard enough to make the other objects on the desk shake noticably on the surface. Yuuki's eyes grew wide, not at Zero's outburst, but at Cross' statement.

Cross cleared his throat, and repeated, ''Since it came to my attention you harmed a member of the Night Class, it is only right that you are punished. You will be suspended from your prefect duties until I say otherwise.''

Zero's cheeks flamed bright red.

''I'm sorry to have to do this, Zero,'' Cross said, splaying his hands out in front of him, empty, a gesture of innocence.

Zero backed away from the desk. Yuuki watched him warily, noticing how badly he was trembling from anger. He turned his back on both of them and stormed to the door.

It opened before he reached the doorknob, and Kaname's tall, lithe body stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. Kaname politely moved out of the way, and Zero exited, his cheeks an even brighter red than before. He slammed the door shut behind him, and the harsh sound echoed in the now silent room.

Kaname moved gracefully into the room, to Yuuki's side. ''I've come to escort you back to the dorm, Yuuki.''

Yuuki frowned slightly, ''Why?''

Kaname smiled gently, amused, but there was something tense about the smile that made Yuuki uncomfortable. ''May I not walk with you because I feel like doing so? Does there have to be a reason?''

Yuuki's cheeks flushed, ''No, I suppose not.''

Kaname took Yuuki's hand, and led her to the door. Once he'd pulled it open, he looked over his shoulder at the headmaster. ''Thank you for taking care of the punishment for Kiryuu, Headmaster Cross. Since he is human, it would be unfair of me to do so.'' The way he said the last sentence, so casually that it seemed out of place, made Yuuki suspicious.

Kaname slid his arm around Yuuki's waist, gently leading her out of the room. The door shut behind them, leaving Cross alone in his office.

* * *

The silence between Yuuki and Kaname was not like the normal, comfortable silence that sometimes befell them. No, this silence was tense.

''You lied to me.''

Though Yuuki's feet stopped moving, Kaname kept up his pace. His arm slid from around her waist, and when he realized she was not following, he turned to face her, stopping as well.

''About what?'' Yuuki asked.

Kaname frowned. ''Do you honestly not know?'' his tone had lost some of the calm, replaced by a slight bitterness.

Yuuki kept her face calm, but her mind was racing. Kaname _couldn't_ know about the wound she'd gotten from Zero. Had Aidou or Kain told him, against her direct order? She'd been careful to get the blood out of her shirt, and all the blood off of her arm. There had been no trace she'd ever gotten hurt except for the small rip in her uniform. There was no way Kaname could know unless someone told him.

Kaname took her silence for her answer. ''Perhaps you do not know which lie I am talking about. I was only aware of one, but the fact that you are not aware of exactly what I am talking about leads me to believe there are more.''

''Kaname--''

The look Kaname gave her made her voice cut off. Kaname moved towards her in two quick, angry strides. He stopped in front of her, less than an inch away. He leaned down, his face so close she could almost feel the coolness of his skin against hers. ''I love you, my dear girl,'' he said softly, gently. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. His lips still slightly brushing hers, he said, ''But I will not stand for lies.''

Kaname moved away so suddenly, had Yuuki not had the grace of a vampire, she'd have stumbled.

When she was alone, she remained in her place a few moments, still somewhat in shock. When she recovered, she quickly ran to the Night Dorm. She was relieved to find that Kaname was not there, and had escaped somewhere else to calm down. She went straight to Aidou's room.

* * *

She did not even knock on the door before pulling it open. He'd have sensed her coming as soon as she'd entered the dorm.

''Did you tell him?!'' The question was meant to come out calm, but it came out in an angry, hostile whisper. She was more shaken up by Kaname's confrontation of her than she'd thought.

Aidou stood from his bed, afraid. ''No, Yuuki, I didn't! Of course I didn't! I would never go against you.'' Despite the fear in his voice in response to her anger, his words rang true.

''You do all the time,'' Yuuki stated.

Aidou's face twisted, his stubbornness overcoming his fear for a moment. ''You know why I do.''

Yuuki's anger faultered.

Aidou stepped slowly towards her, and touched her arm gently with his fingertips. She turned away, looking down guiltily.

And though he knew it was pointless, for she belonged to Kaname, and to Kaname alone, he whispered the words, ''I love you.''

* * *

Author's Note: Long break, short chapter. This is becoming a sick little pattern for me. Hope you enjoyed it, even though it's, like I said, short. Everyone was questioning why Aidou still treated Yuuki badly, and I couldn't answer right away, but it's because he loves her. I hope that makes sense... it makes sense to me anyways. Thanks to all of you who reviwed last chapter! I would appreciate many reviews for this one as well!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later

Still suspended from prefect duties, Zero sat in the darkness of his bedroom, watching Yuuki out the window. The moonlight cast ghastly shadows across his face, accentuating the pale skin and dark circles that had accumulated there over the past few weeks.

The sudden pain in his chest crippled him and he fell from the chair, panting, writhing in pain on the floor.

It came at no surprise, however. Because Yuuki had been right.

The symptoms were back... and he was falling fast.

* * *

Kaname entered Yuuki's bedroom, just as she returned from her night of patrolling. It was unlike him to come to her, especially so late and to her bedroom no less. He still had nor forgiven her for lying to him about Zero's condition, and he was suspicious of whatever else she was keeping from him.

Yuuki turned towards him, where he stood in the doorway. She blushed when she found him staring at her. ''Onii-sama.''

''Yuuki.''

The one word was cold, and Yuuki physically winced. She sighed slightly, defeated. ''It's been two weeks, Kaname. Wont you forgive me?''

''What am I forgiving, Yuuki?'' Kaname asked.

''I lied to you.''

''Which lie?''

Yuuki's eyes watered slightly. ''Was it about Zero?'' she asked carefully.

''Yes,'' Kaname answered.

Yuuki hesitated. ''Was it something he did?''

Having known Kaname all her life, watching his eyes, she could see the transition from the emotion in his eyes from coldness to anger. ''No.''

Yuuki's cheeks flushed.

''What did he do?''

No answer.

''What did he do?'' Kaname asked, more forcefully.

''Nothing,'' Yuuki answered. ''Nothing.''

''Another lie, Yuuki?'' Kaname asked coldly.

''Onii-sama...'' Yuuki said softly, eyes welling slightly.

''You lied to me about Zero's condition,'' Kaname confessed. ''You neglected to tell me that he was falling to Level E. Is it because when he does, I will have to have him killed?''

Yuuki tensed. ''Kaname--!''

''What did he do?''

Yuuki stayed silent.

''Fine,'' Kaname said, letting a little of the anger he was feeling slip through the cold mask he had in place. He went to her bedroom door and pulled it open, before turning his head slightly enough to address her, but not enough to look at her. ''Unless you tell me, not only will Zero be severely punished, but you will be as well when I find out.''

He turned away, but paused again. This time, looking away from her, he said, ''I could force you to tell me.''

''But you wont,'' Yuuki said softly.

''I wont?''

''Because I would never forgive you.''

Kaname said nothing, and closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Zero was rigid on the floor, afraid to move. An aching had begun in his throat that ceased to stop, as if he'd been in a desert for years without water, no matter how impossible that scenerio would be. He tore at it with his nails, and blood seeped steadily on the floor. The smell sickened him, but at the same time called to him, a taunting, dark temptation.

And suddenly he could sense the people around him, in the other dorm rooms. He could hear their heartbeats like hundreds of drums in his ears, feel the course the blood took as it slid through their veins. Sense every movements, hear every word and breath.

He crashed through the glass window in his bedroom and tumbled to the ground. He landed on his feet, surviving a fall that would have crippled a normal human.

When he was finally under the shelter of the forest, and the sounds had died down, he could breathe again. He had had to escape from the noises, the unbearable noises, before he slaughtered everyone in that building.

He lay there for a while, feeling the air change as the sun came up over the horizon. Yuuki would have been done with patrol at least an hour ago, so he knew he was alone.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Laying in her bed in her room, Yuuki could think of nothing but the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It wasn't from what had happened with Kaname earlier, but just a feeling that had suddenly become prominent as the minutes towards dawn approached. It made her wary, like something was happening, or about to happen.

Eventually, though the sun was almost completely above the horzon, the feeling drew Yuuki outside the dorm, so strong that she could no longer ignore it. When she got outside, she realized she hadn't been the only one with the feeling. Only moments after she stepped outside the doors, the others were at her sides, with the exception of Kaname.

As a breeze blew by, from the direction of the forest, it brought with it the scent of blood.

Yuuki reacted before any of the others, sliding gracefully and quickly through the trees, towards the source. She was much faster than the others, leaving them behind, despite the possible danger that could await her.

The sight that greeted her made her immediately still, even as the others joined her in the clearing, she remained frozen.

Zero was kneeling in the center of the clearing, arms wound tight around the thin, frail body of a Day Class girl. She was covered in blood, and the wound on her neck continued to seep as Zero drew his drenched mouth away from it to look up at Yuuki with blood-red eyes.

After a moment he blinked, and Zero's eyes returned to the normal, light color they had been when she'd first met him. Beautiful, innocent eyes.

The others rushed forward, tearing Zero away from the girl. Ruka left with the girl, taking her to the academy to recieve immediate medical attention. Zero sat in the center of the clearing, limp but conscious. The others circled him, and began to close in on him, preparing to attack.

''No!"'

Ignoring Yuuki, they continued to move in on him. Then each of them tensed, and in one movement jerked towards Zero, intent to kill.

''STOP!''

Yuuki's power swarmed the others, gripping them in its hands, immediately halting them.

The silence that followed was thick.

The others stood, immobile, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything until Yuuki willed it or released them from her powers. But she knew if she released them, they would kill Zero.

Yuuki was struck suddenly by a power even stronger than her own, and though it had not been a physical attack, she crumpled to the ground by the force of it. She made a pained sound as she fell, and lay still on the ground, just as Kaname stepped from the trees and into the clearing.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was neccessary here. Not as long as I thought it was, sorry, but there's a lot happening in it so I hope that makes up for it. Please review! I hope to update again soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaname stopped a few feet from Yuuki, staring down at her. His power had crushed hers down, forced it back into her, cut it off so quickly that it had crippled her. He winced when he met her eyes, seeing the pain and betrayal there.

Kaname leaned down and lifted Yuuki off of the ground. Her small, frail body was light in his arms. She struggled in his arms, but though it killed him to have hurt her, he had been in the right. ''You had no right to abuse your powers in such a way, Yuuki.''

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly and she stopped struggling. She turned her head away from Kaname's body, to look at the others.

What she saw there made her throat tight, and tears spill from her eyes.

The others were shifting very carefully, trying to keep the calm, moving slowly as if any quick movement would disrupt it. Their eyes were wide with fear, stricken by what had happened. But even worse than the fear their eyes held when they looked at her, was the betrayal.

Kaname set Yuuki down on her feet, but kept his arms securely around her. She wasn't sure if she was protecting her from them, or them from her. She choked back a sob.

She pushed gently away from Kaname, and he let her go. She moved through the others, careful not to touch any of them, and ignoring when they moved away from her. Unsure of whether to hold her chin high or down in shame, she kept her eyes focused on her target. Zero.

He was seated on the ground, at the center of the others, forgotten and in shock. Yuuki leaned down and took his hand. Eyes cold, she said, ''Go to the chairman, tell him what you've done.''

Zero, defeated, nodded.

''Kain,'' Yuuki said softly, and the vampire's head jerked up immediately. The unnaturally quick response made her wince. ''Will you make sure he makes it to the chairman's office? Please. It's not an order, just a request. I...'' Yuuki swallowed back tears. ''Please.''

Kain nodded silently. He and Zero disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Yuuki returned to Kaname, standing in front of him, head down. He didn't touch her or comfort her as she needed right then, and it made another sob escape her lips. Not only had she abused her powers that night, but she'd cried in front of all the other vampires, a sin for a pureblood.

''Return to your room, Yuuki,'' Kaname said, ''I will figure out a punishment later.''

Yuuki looked up, frightened. She had expected a scolding, but not a punishment. Could Kaname really punish her?

''No!'' Aidou objected. The volume of his protest made the others jump. Kaname just looked at him, while Yuuki continued to look at the ground.

''No?"' Kaname asked, tilting his head to the side, staring at Aidou curiously.

''She's a pureblood, she has the right to use her powers however she wants--''

''Just because we, as purebloods, have the capability, does not mean we should use it.'' Kaname looked back at Yuuki. After a moment, she looked up into his cold eyes, and made her retreat back to the dorm.

* * *

Yuuki, seated on her bed, hesitantly looked up when Kaname entered her bedroom.

The lights in the room were off, so the majority of his body was encased in shadow. Where she sat on the bed, the moonlight shown brightly on her through her window, like a spotlight. When he stepped further into the room, his form became slightly more visible against the darkness.

''Yuuki.''

She expected anger, fury, disappointment. Everything but what she heard in his voice.

Regret, sadness.

He advanced into the room, collapsing to his knees in front of her. Yuuki sat still, shocked, as Kaname slid his arms around her tiny body, and hid his face against her chest.

''Kaname...'' Yuuki said softly, sliding her arms around his broad shoulders, holding him gently to her.

''I'm sorry...'' Kaname said so quietly she barely heard him. ''I had to...''

''I know,'' Yuuki said truthfully, kissing his hair.

He moved away from her. His eyes and hands both scanned her body slowly, ''Are you hurt? Did I hurt you...?''

She caught his hands. ''I'm okay.''

Kaname met her eyes, and for the first time, Yuuki saw tears in his eyes. ''I never dreamed I'd ever have to hurt you.''

Yuuki was silent, but nodded slightly her understanding.

''Yuuki...'' Kaname breathed gently.

''Yes Onii-sama?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Kaname leaned back, pulling Yuuki down with him. He laid down on the ground, Yuuki above him supported on her arms, staring down at him. He pulled her down until her forehead pressed against his, and he closed his eyes. ''Please don't ever give me a reason to hurt you again.''

Yuuki nodded silently.

He brought her face down further, and pressed his lips to hers. Surprised, Yuuki began to pull back, but he held her fast against him, kissing her tenderly. After a moment, she returned his affections, and they lay there for the longest time, wrapped in each others arms on the floor.

* * *

Yuuki woke up the next night, tangled in the thick covers of her bed, to find Kaname gone. They'd eventually moved to her bed to sleep, but she knew he must have left long ago.

Sounds outside secured her attention, the slams of metal doors and clicks of metal locks. It was not a normal sound to be heard around the academy.

She went to her window, a blanket draped over her shoulders to cover herself, still clad only in her thin nightdress, and peered outside. The sight that greeted her made her eyes grow wide, and made her drop her blanket in shock.

Zero, being dragged away in chains, towards an armored truck. The men taking him away were human.

Hunters.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to update soon! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki, forgetting the blanket at her feet completely, threw open her window and escaped outside. She cleared the drop to the ground with ease, bounding with an unnatural speed towards the figures holding Zero.

''_Release him_!'' she commanded, coming to a halt a safe distance from the hunters.

The hunters tensed at her sudden appearance, and many drew weapons. She ignored them.

''Release him,'' she said, more calmly now that she had gotten their full attention.

''We cannot do that, Kuran,'' one of the hunters was bold enough to declare. ''Cross decided to hand him over to the hunters, so we can detain him until he falls completely to Level E, after which we will exterminate him.''

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise.

As if on cue, Cross made his way slowly over to Yuuki, a deep frown on his face. He went to place a comforting hand on her arm, but she jerked away, out of reach. He sighed sadly, and met her eyes with his regretful ones. ''I'm sorry, Yuuki, but we have no other options.''

''There has to be something--!"' Yuuki started defiantly, but knowing it was useless, she hushed. After a moment she said, ''He's my friend...''

Cross watched her sadly, before touching her arm. This time she did not pull away. ''I know, Yuuki. I'm sorry.''

After a few moments, his face crumbled, and he moved away from Yuuki, back towards the hunters, trying to compose himself.

The hunters eyes were still on Yuuki. She could smell their fear in the air as they watched her, wary of her actions.

All of a sudden they looked behind her in shock, and their fingers tensed on their weapons. The smell of fear escalated.

Yuuki did not jump when she felt a blanket being protectively wrapped around her shoulders to cover her body, and Kaname's strong arms wrap around her from behind, holding her against his chest.

''Kuran Kaname,'' one of the hunters holding Zero said, taking a step back slightly. Zero looked up finally, having just numbly been watching the ground, and glared at Kaname.

Zero's words were quiet, but angry. ''Come to say goodbye, Kuran? As if this wasn't humiliating enough, being dragged off in front of--'' Zero cut off, his eyes flickering to Yuuki. He cast his gaze down again, and his cheeks flared red. ''In front of Yuuki,'' he said regretfully. ''I'm sorry Yuuki...''

Zero and the hunters disappeared inside of the armored van they'd brought to escort him away to his confinement cell, out of sight, before Yuuki could reply.

Kaname lifted Yuuki into his arms, and walked them slowly back to the dorm. By the time they'd reached Yuuki's room, she was in tears. Kaname laid down with Yuuki in bed, and comforted her as she cried over the loss of her friend.

* * *

Two weeks later

Zero cowarded against the wall of his cell, internally crippled by the pain soaring through every vein, every cell of his being. The chains on his wrists rattled, and the concrete floor of his prison provided no comfort when he tried to sleep away the pain-filled hours of the probable last few days of his existence. His decent into Level E was drawing close.

* * *

Zero was so far gone, it was a long time before he noticed the presence of someone outside of his cell. When he became aware, he slowly dragged his head away from the wall, and waited for his eyes to focus before addressing Kaname Kuran.

Poised patiently outside of Zero's cell, dressed casually in all black, Kaname was patient while Zero struggled to find his voice through the fog of pain. When Zero finally spoke, his eyes were narrow and angry, and his voice was cracked and bitter. ''_What the hell do you want_?''

Kaname was silent a moment. Part of him hoped Zero fell there, that moment, to Level E, before Kaname could speak. But Zero remained angry and silent, waiting for Kaname to answer.

''To save you.''

* * *

''What?'' Zero asked, eye's widening in shock.

Kaname was silent again, and Zero could see the reluctance in his eyes. ''In truth, you have no use, as a human or as a vampire. There is nothing to gain by keeping you alive.''

''But yet, for some reason, you are very important to Yuuki.''

Zero's eyes softened slightly at the mention of Yuuki's name.

''So for Yuuki... I will save you.''

Zero was silent for a moment before asking, ''She is sad?''

''Very,'' Kaname said, somewhat angrily. His mask fell for a moment, and Zero saw discomfort and disgust on his face. ''I hate the fact that she cares about any man other than me, let along cries over him.'' Kaname grimaced. He caught the smug look on Zero's face, and his eyes narrowed slightly. ''Do not interpret that statement as jealousy, Kiryuu.'' Kaname paused. ''I used to be jealous of you, when we were both younger. You got to be with my precious sister, when I could not. You got to see her every day, speak with her, see her beautiful face...'' Kaname drifted off. ''And I did not. Until now. Now that I have her next to me, I have no reason so be envious of you.''

Zero was silent.

''I've told you my purpose here, Kiryuu,'' Kaname said after a moment. ''Now it's up to you. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to be saved? Or,'' Kaname put his hand on the bar of the cell peering inside, eyes scanning over the molding walls, the dirty concrete floor, and Zero's crummpled, pitiful body, ''do you want to die here?''

''Whatever it takes?'' Zero asked warily.

Kaname did not answer.

They stayed in silence for a long time, hours it seemed, before Zero finally looked up at Kaname.

''I want to be saved.''

* * *

Kaname entered the cell, stopping a safe distance from Zero, not that he was frightened for his safety. Zero was pale, and weak. No, he was not frightened of this pitiful creature.

Kaname drew closer, and Zero tensed, unsure of what was about to happen. Kaname knelt down on one knee in front of him, so they were at eye-level.

''You must breathe a word of this to no one, understand?'' Kaname asked.

Zero hesitated, but nodded.

Kaname reached up and began unfastening the buttons of his shirt at his neck. Zero's eyes widened. ''What--?''

''_Silence_.'' Kaname pulled one side of the shirt down off of his shoulder, exposing his pale, lightly toned neck. ''Because I am pureblood, my blood will satisfy your need for blood for a while, and severely slow your transformation to Level E.''

For a moment, Zero was disgusted, but eventually the sight of Kaname's neck, and his burning lust for blood, overcame that disgust. A deep sound of revolt escaped Zero's throat, as he jerked out of his crippled position and wrapped his starved arms around Kaname's shoulders. He sunk his teeth hungrily into the soft flesh of Kaname's neck, and drank.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Is it longer? I hope it's longer. But yea, like I said, hope you enjoyed it! You know what's funny though? The whole Zero crisis wasn't supposed to be the main plot. I didn't mean to get this deeply absorbed in it, but I did, and I like it, but just letting you guys know... it's not over yet. I have more things to incorporate into this story, that haven't even begun to materialize yet... but i'm getting there. It's turning out longer than I thought it would... which isn't bad at all! Anyways, yea... There is quite a bit to come, so please continue to stay with me and my story, and REVIEW, of course!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki looked up from her pillow when Kaname entered her bedroom. She used the back of her wrist to clear the tears from her face, and gave him a strained smile. ''Onii-sama.''

''Yuuki,'' Kaname said gently.

Yuuki slipped from beneath the cover of her bed, sat upright on the edge of the bed, and opened her arms for Kaname.

He came to her, but instead of just embracing her, he kissed her tenderly and lifted her from the bed, into his arms. Still kissing her, he carried her out the door. She pulled away from his kiss, and asked, ''Where are we going?''

''I have a surprise for you.''

Yuuki smiled, then rested her head down on Kaname's shoulder, and he carried her in silence.

By the time he got to the Headmaster's office, he knew Yuuki could sense Zero within the room. ''...Zero...?'' Yuuki slid slowly from Kaname's arms and entered the room. He entered as well, closing the thick wood door behind him.

''Zero?'' she repeated quietly.

Zero, who was seated at Cross' desk with his back to the door, turned slowly around in his seat, his eyes guilty, disgusted, but for a reason unknown to her. His eyes softened when they registered her standing there, just inside the door.

''You're...'' Yuuki was at a loss for words, unable to verbalize her confusion.

Zero opened his mouth to explain, but when he realized he had no real explanation, his mouth closed.

Kaname stepped forward, and put his hands on Yuuki's shoulders. ''We were able to find a way to prevent Zero from falling to Level E, at least for a long time.'' Kaname said, kissing the top of Yuuki's head.

She looked over her shoulder at him. ''How...?''

''That is not important,'' Kaname said. He turned her around to face him, and held her shoulders tightly as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes. His voice was soft, quiet, when he spoke. ''You have your friend back, Yuuki... please be happy now.''

''Onii-sama...'' Yuuki's eyes watered slightly, and she raised up on her toes. She planted a gentle kiss to his lips. ''Thank you.''

Kaname was silent. After a moment he gave her a gentle smile and moved away. ''I will give you time to spend with Zero and the headmaster. I was told upon Zero's re-arrival that Cross would prepare dinner for all of you, like old times. I will leave you, I have business to attend to.''

Yuuki nodded, and smiled softly.

Kaname parted after a final kiss, and closed the door behind him when he left.

* * *

Kaname sat by the window, barely paying attention to the words he was reading on the pages of the book he held loosely in his hands. Though his eyes were glued to the page, his senses were elsewhere, watching for Yuuki's return.

A knock on his door announced Aidou's arrival, and he entered after Kaname voiced it was alright for him to.

''You wanted to see me, Kaname?'' Aidou asked.

Before Kaname could answer, he could feel Yuuki as she neared the Night Dorm, Zero at her side.

Aidou approached where Kaname sat, his eyes watching outside the window, as Yuuki and Zero came into view. ''Kiryuu is back.'' Aidou observed, an edge to his voice.

Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly, curious, but his attention immediately returned to his sister and her unfortunate companion. ''Yes.''

Aidou could not help the frown that settled on his features. Finally, he tore his attention away from Yuuki, and looked at Kaname. ''You wanted to see me?''

Kaname looked away from his book, to Aidou. He stared at Aidou a moment, before his eyes ventured out the window. But instead of focussing on Yuuki, his eyes narrowed at Zero.

''I want you to watch Kiryuu.''

* * *

''Watch him?'' Aidou asked, surprised. ''You mean spy on him?''

''You can put it that way, or whichever way you wish. But untimately yes, I want you to spy on him.''

''I will of course, but may I inquirie why?'' Aidou asked.

Kaname's eyes moved away from Kiryuu finally. Aidou saw them flicker momentarily over Yuuki, as if assessing that she was still safe and intact. It was a very protective, brotherly look.

''Now that Kiryuu is back... I fear he will forget his place. I would like you to observe him, and prevent him from... overstepping his bounds.''

Aidou's brow furrowed. ''I would never let him do such a thing.''

''I know,'' Kaname said. ''That is why I chose you for this particular task.''

Aidou raised his chin slightly, proud that Kaname trusted him.

Kaname hesitated slightly, and the hesitation frightened Aidou.

Kaname looked out the window again, but this time at the moon. ''Unfortunately, I do not think Kiryuu is the worst of our worries.''

''What do you mean?'' Aidou asked.

Kaname's face was a hardened, cold mask. ''I have the feeling something is coming... something that threatens all of us.''

Aidou tensed.

Kaname looked back at Aidou. ''It is not something I should have bothered you with. It is, after all, just a feeling.'' Kaname looked away again. ''Please fetch Takuma for me after you leave.''

Aidou nodded, and excused himself from Kaname's room.

* * *

Kaname did not look up when Takuma entered the room. ''Where is Shiki?''

Takuma tensed. ''I don't know.''

''He left last night, when I was away.''

''I know.''

Kaname was silent a moment. ''I want you to find out where he went.''

Takuma nodded his acceptance of the deed.

Kaname turned away, obviously dismissing him. Takuma started for the door, before turning around. ''I almost forgot. Kaname, when you were away last night, the headmaster had me deliver papers to your desk. He said they were for a new student looking to attend the academy, as a part of the Night Class.''

Kaname nodded. ''I got them, thank you.''

Takuma nodded, and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Author's Note: It's sooo short dammit. I'm sorry. But hopefully another chapter soon. Please Review. For the most part, if you haven't realized it, I'm sticking to the events that took place in the manga, just altering them a bit. I also realize they are out of order, but that's because it better fit my story this way. Anyways, yea, I always seem to be apologizing for how short my story is, but I can't help it. Please just bear with me. Ii hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

PLEASE READ! For those of you who read my last chapter before I edited it, I meant to say ''Shiki'' not ''Kain'' who Kaname is sending Takuma to find. It is corrected now, but please note the change.

* * *

One week later

''Who are you?''

The newcomer turned sharp eyes to Aidou, the source of the question. ''By _you_, do you mean me?'' She moved quickly. Had they not been vampires, they would not have been able to follow her quick movement. She jumped from the front of the classroom to the top of a desk, landing directly in front of Kaname.

''Hello, my name is Maria Kurenai!'' she said. ''I know who you are. You are Kuran Kaname! I am so excited to be meeting a pureblood!"'

Tension swam through the classroom, and Maria was conscious enough that she realized she was the source of it. ''Oh dear, I seem to have caused a fuss.''

Kaname frowned, standing. ''It is alright.'' Kaname was very aware of the tension in the room because of her bluntness and presence. ''Perhaps you should forgo attending class tonight, and instead get aquainted with the campus.''

Maria looked surprised. ''Is there someone who can show me around?''

Kaname hesitated. ''My sister is patrolling. I can keep an eye on my vampires long enough for her to show you around, without fear of some conflict occuring while she neglects her prefect duties.''

''I get to meet another pureblood tonight?'' Maria asked happily, ''Oh my luck!"' She left the room without another word, and the others watched her go with narrowed eyes.

''Is Yuuki safe?'' Aidou asked.

Kaname looked at him. He was surprised but did not show it. Perhaps his vampires were not as blind as he thought. Could they sense the evil that lurked behind that innocent face?

''Go. Keep an eye on Maria.''

Aidou left without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

Yuuki's brow furrowed when she felt a presence enter the forest, one that shouldn't have been there. She glided elegantly through the trees towards it, and came to a stop in a clearing.

Zero stopped when she entered.

''What are you doing here?"' she asked. ''You're restricted from prefect duties. You shouldn't be out of the dorms.''

''I just came to keep you company.''

''Oh,'' Yuuki said, surprised.

Before he could say anything else, Yuuki sensed another presence withing the forest. An oddly strong one, headed towards her. It did not move at a predatory pace, but Yuuki could not help but draw her weapon. It gleamed silver and sleek in the moonlight.

''Kuran Yuuki!'' A feminine voice called just before a very beautiful vampire emerged out of the brush.

Yuuki frowned. ''Who are you?''

''I am Maria Kurenai! I am new here to the academy,'' she said brightly.

''Oh,'' Yuuki said. ''It's nice to meet you Kurenai-san.'' She frowned at the news though. How come Kaname did not inform her of the new student?

''Please call me Maria!"' the girl said, ''I hope we can be the best of friends!"'

Yuuki smiled, despite her unease. For some reason this girl set her nerves on end.

Yuuki tensed slightly, surprised, when she felt yet another presence enter the forest, headed towards them. She easily recognized it as Aidou, wondering what he wanted. She frowned when he stopped, only a little distance away. Sent to spy on them, but what for?

''Kuran Kaname said you could show me around the academy, since I'm new here.'' Maria said.

''Of course,'' Yuuki said, still unable to help her discomfort of the whole situation.

Only then did she look at Zero.

He was frozen in place. The only thing about him that seemed to be moving were his hands, which were balled into fists at his sides, trembling. His face was twisted in anger and horror. Yuuki's eyes widened, surprised. ''Zero--?''

He jumped at the sound of his name, and looked at Yuuki. He turned his face back towards Maria, only a moment before turning and running.

* * *

By the time Yuuki finished showing Maria around, and got her settled in a room in the Moon Dorm, dawn was near. The Night Class was just returning to the dorms when Yuuki was leaving. She entered the forest, where just inside, Aidou was still hiding. He dropped down from the trees when Yuuki entered, landing directly in front of her.

''Why did Kaname send you to spy on Maria?'' Yuuki asked.

Aidou said nothing.

Yuuki frowned, frustrated. ''I'll just ask him myself.''

''There's something... off, about her.'' Aidou admitted, ''Though I'm sure Kaname knows more about that than me. We were worried about your safety, so he sent me to watch her.''

''I can take care of myself.''

Aidou was silent.

They walked back to the dorm together. There was no point in returning to patrolling, dawn was too near.

Yuuki cast her senses out when she entered the dorm. She frowned when she felt two presences missing. Shiki and Takuma.

She thought about asking Aidou, but thought better of it. She'd ask Kaname later.

''Are you thirsty?"' Aidou asked her. When she considered it, she nodded. They went into the kitchen and got two glasses, before dropping two blood tablets into them. Yuuki took a sip and suppressed a grimace.

As she drank, she thought about Kaname. Why would he not tell her about the new student, especially if there was something wrong with her? And where were Shiki and Takuma?

A strange cracking reached her ears, and it took her a moment to escape her thoughts before she registered it was Aidou. She started to move, but found ice had engulfed her legs to her knees. ''Aidou--''

He didn't speak, just leaned forward and kissed her. She tried to focus, to use her power against him, but his lips were distracting. When she tried to fight him, to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her, forcing her closer. Since she was stronger, she started to exert her strength to force him away from her.

A loud shattering sounded, and Yuuki cried out, covering her ears. The ice on her legs had exploded away, and she stumbled against the counter. Aidou was thrown forcefully backwards into the table. He shielded his face from the flying ice, that sliced at his body like knives.

Yuuki and Aidou both looked up at Kaname, who stood, an angry presence in the doorway.

* * *

''Onii-sama--'' Yuuki started.

''Go to my room,'' Kaname said, ''and stay until I get there.''

''Kaname--''

''Now!''

Yuuki jumped, shocked and frightened. Kaname never yelled at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she rushed past him, out of the kitchen.

* * *

Yuuki sat silently on the edge of Kaname's bed.

It was a while before she felt his presence outside of the door. But he stayed there, hand frozen on the knob, and did not enter.

It was a long time before he finally twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

''What did you do to Aidou?'' Yuuki asked.

Kaname closed the door behind him, and approached the bed without answering. He stood in front of Yuuki, face a blank mask. ''I merely reminded him of his place.''

Yuuki was silent.

''Should I remind you of yours, as well?''

Yuuki's face twisted unhappily. ''I didn't do anything wrong.''

''Aidou kissed you, I know. He confessed to it. I wasn't sure at the time whether he was saying it to keep you safe, or if it was the truth.''

''You know I would never--'' Yuuki stopped, shaking her head. ''I don't need to defend myself.''

''I never said you had to.''

Yuuki was silent a moment. She stood from the bed, and the movement brought her shockingly close to Kaname. She stepped away, before smoothing her skirt where it had gotten wrinkled from sitting. ''Where are Shiki and Takuma?'' Yuuki asked.

Kaname turned away from her without answering.

''Do you know?''

''I know, for the most part,'' Kaname answered.

Yuuki sighed. The silence that surrounded them was thick with tension. It was finally broken by Kaname, when Yuuki opened the door to leave. ''Do I not get a kiss goodnight?''

Yuuki did not move.

Kaname chuckled darkly, without humor. After another moments hesitation, he asked, ''Oh. How did you like Maria Kurenai?''

Yuuk frowned. ''There's something off about her. But what?''

Kaname chuckled again, dryly, unhappily. ''I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.''

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been so busy, and I had no idea what to write in this chapter. I hope it turned out alright, and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! (p.s. i looooove long reviews, with a lot of feedback ;D haha)


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Yuuki stood in the doorway of the room, surveying the scene. Hundreds of bodies of students lay on the ground, flooding the floor with blood an inch deep. In the center of the room, standing atop a cluster of bodies, was a dark haired man with deep red eyes. It was a familiar face, but Yuuki couldn't place it. _

_As she watched him, he brought his hand to his mouth, licking the blood away with slow, teasing flicks of his tongue. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes up to meet hers. _

_He held out his free hand to her. As if in a trance, Yuuki went to him, moving slowly, gracefully, over the bodies on the floor. She took his outstretched hand, and brought it to her lips. _

_When she finished feeding, he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in against his body. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine._

_''Yuuki...''_

* * *

Yuuki screamed as she bolted upright in her bed, hand grabbing at her neck, trying to rub away the feel of his breath.

The door to her bedroom burst open a moment later, and Kaname rushed in, his breathing slightly labored. He walked slowly to her bed, and leaned against the post, staring down at her. His face was a cool mask, marred only by the relief that broke through after assessing that she was alright and unharmed. His chest was still as he stared down at her through heavy-lidded eyes. ''Yuuki?''

Yuuki pulled her blanket up slowly, clutching it to her chest. Her breathing was ragged, and sweat gleamed on her paper-pale skin. After a moment, she pulled the blanket up higher and shook her head. She stared at her hands, knowing she could not meet his eyes.

''Yuuki?''

She started to speak, then stopped and cleared her throat. Slowly she said, ''I'm fine, Onii-sama.''

''Yuuki--'' He stopped when she shook her head.

Her grip lightened slightly on her coverlet, and then finally her hands relaxed and fell to her lap. Kaname leaned down, and hooked a bent finger beneath her chin. She shied away from his touch, but he ignored her. He moved his hands instead to her waist, smoothing them over the thin white nightdress, dampened slightly with her sweat. She was passive as he pressed his lips to hers.

''You are alright?"'

Yuuki nodded.

She could tell he did not believe her, but he let it go. ''Then goodnight, my dear girl,'' Kaname said.

Yuuki stared at the door after he was gone, then lay back down on the dampened sheets. She pulled the blanket over her head, and slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

Yuuki could not help feeling suspicious at the number of vampires absent in the dorm. It was days since her nightmare, and she'd spent a great deal of that time avoiding Kaname. But also in those days, she'd discovered Aidou was gone, and Maria had moved into the abandoned dorm for more privacy. Takuma had written her a letter, apologizing for not being there to tutor her, and assuring her that he would be back soon. Shiki was just gone.

It was day, and being outside lowered the chances of Kaname searching for her. It was one of few times she was glad he was so busy. She rested back against the tree, and tilted her head back, staring at the leaves, illuminated by the sun overhead. The autumn leaves glowed like fire.

''What are you doing out here?''

Yuuki had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't felt anyone approach, let along Zero.

''Escaping your cage? Kuran will be worried about his fugitive.''

''Kaname is busy.''

There was a long silence, before Yuuki blinked up at Zero. ''Why did you run away when you met Maria Kurenai?''

Zero looked surprised for a moment, before angry. ''It's none of your business.''

Yuuki rolled her eyes. ''I'm your friend, Zero. When you're scared like that, it's my business.''

''I wasn't scared!''

Yuuki just stared at him.

After a few moments, some of the stubborness drained from his face. ''She just... she gave me the same feeling that _that woman_ gave me.''

''Don't Kaname and I give you the same feeling, since we're purebloods as well? You don't go running from us.''

Zero's eyes softened as he stared at her. ''Like you said, Yuuki, we're friends.'' A small hint of a smile ticked at the edge of his mouth. ''I think running away every time I saw you might've gotten in the way of our friendship.''

Yuuki smiled slightly.

''Kaname, on the other hand... I might have been better off just running away from.''

Yuuki blinked again, and cocked her head slightly to the side. ''What do you mean?''

Zero smiled, but it was bitter. ''Nothing.''

''He got you help... I don't know how, but he brought you back here. You're not going to fall to Level E any time soon, because of Kaname.''

''He did it for you.''

''Should that make you any less grateful?''

Zero glared at her, angry. ''It's because of monsters like him that I'm like this in the first place! What the hell do I have to be grateful for?!''

Yuuki was strangely calm when she said, ''I am a monster too, Zero. Never forget that.''

She tilted her head back against the tree, and stared at the leaves. She didn't watch Zero as he walked away.

* * *

In her bedroom, Yuuki pulled her shirt over her head, and slipped into her nightdress. She'd spent the entire day and night before sitting beneath the tree, watching the colors of the leaves change along with the hours of the day, undisturbed except for the few moments with Zero. But now she was tired, and she needed to rest.

She felt Kaname approach, but there was no knock before he pulled the door open and entered.

''Are you about finished avoiding me?''

Yuuki turned her back to him, and walked towards the window. ''Does it matter? You can end it at any time, it doesn't matter what I want.''

Kaname slowly approached her, and touched her shoulder. She shied violently away from his touch. Kaname followed the jerk of her body, taking her shoulders and forcing her back, until her shoulders hit the wall, and held her there. ''Kaname--''

''Do you not want this?'' Kaname asked. ''Would it be such a bad thing if I ended your unwarranted avoidance of me? Do you not want this?'' Kaname pressed his body to hers, and she could feel the anger radiating off of his body.

Kaname's eyes downcast. ''Are you still angry at my reaction to Aidou's kiss? I knew when you refused to give me a kiss goodnight the other day that you were angry with me. If I'd known you still were I would have come to you sooner, but I thought I should let you have your space.''

Yuuki shook her head.

Kaname's anger soared. ''Then what, Yuuki? Staying away from you these past few days has been torture.''

''It's nothing.''

''Tell me.''

Yuuki shook her head again.

Kaname's jaw tightened slightly. ''Tell me. I'm tired of you keeping things from me.''

''What else have I kept from you?''

Kaname's eyes narrowed at her.

Yuuki's face twisted slightly in anger. ''Zero. I lied to you about one thing--''

''Two things, as I recall. One I have yet to discover.''

Yuuki glared at him.

''Yuuki--''

''Fine!'' She ran a shaking hand through her long black hair, taking a sharp, angry breath. ''You really want to know? That bad dream I had the other night... I'm not alright. I'm not alright.'' Yuuki shook her head, ignoring the tears as they streaked down her face. Kaname watched her with a blank face, silent. The anger made her words strong and clear, despite her tears. ''I dreamt you were dead, Kaname.''

Kaname's eyes softened slightly. ''Yuuki--''

''There was a man standing on top of a pile of dead bodies in the middle of this room, and his hands were covered in blood. He called me to him and I came, and drank the blood off of them.''

She ran her hands through her hair, stopped halfway through and looked at Kaname through angry, sad eyes.

''Your blood, Kaname. It was your blood I drank off his hands.''

* * *

Author's Note: This was a relatively actionless chapter, but I really liked it... I hope you liked it too. Thank you all for reading! I hope to update soon! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaname lay in bed, hand gently stroking Yuuki's hair, where her head lay cradled in his arm. He pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She moved in her sleep, shifting closer to him, brushing her nose lightly across the skin of his neck. She inhaled slowly, and pressed her face against his skin.

''Kaname...'' she mumbled quietly.

''Yes?'' he asked against her hair.

''I love you,'' she said softly.

Kaname chuckled, and she felt the sound vibrate in his chest. She woke enough to lift herself up to see his face. His eyes were heavy-lidded, dark lashes framing his beautiful, dark eyes. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. After a few minutes, he rolled her over and pressed her down into the sheets, trapping her in a chaste kiss. He slid down her body, and relaxed against her, his head resting against her chest. ''I love you too.''

Yuuki slid her arms around his shoulder, holding her to him.

''Everything will be okay, Yuuki.''

''But things are bad, aren't they?''

He didn't answer for the longest moment. ''Yes, things are bad,'' he said softly, ''and will get far worse.'' He pressed a kiss to her collar bone. ''But I will make things better, make things safe for you. But for now, you need to be careful.''

''As do you.''

Kaname lifted himself up on his elbows so he could see her face. He started to say something, but there was a soft knock on the door. ''Come in.'' Kaname said, rolling off of Yuuki and onto his feet beside the bed. Takuma poked his head inside the bed.

''Takuma!"' Yuuki said, sliding off of the bed to stand beside Kaname.

Takuma smiled at her, but it faultered slightly at the edges. He looked at Kaname, and the smile faded completely. ''I need to speak with you.''

Kaname nodded. He turned to Yuuki, gave her a gentle kiss goodnight, and followed Takuma out the door.

* * *

Kaname closed the door to his room behind Takuma, and went to his desk. He leaned against the edge, turned to face Takuma. ''Did you locate Shiki?''

Takuma winced, and nodded. ''I believe it is as you feared.''

''So your search for Shiki ended you at your grandfather's estate,'' Kaname said blankly.

''Yes.''

Kaname nodded. The news did not surprise him. ''I suppose it is time I paid your grandfather a visit, then.''

Takuma winced. ''Kaname...''

Kaname ignored him. He brushed past Takuma as he moved to the door, and exited to the hall, leaving Takuma behind and in the room. He went straight to see Cross, woke him despite the late hour. By the end of the night, Kaname had left the academy.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Yuuki was sitting on the ledge of her window, poised to slip down into the night to begin her patrol. A movement in the edge of her vision caught her attention, and she turned her eyes to catch it. Someone was keeping to the shadows, making their way past the Night Dorm, to the abandoned dorm behind it. Yuuki's brow furrowed slightly, and she dropped down to the soft grass below.

She entered the dorm behind the person, not bothering to be silent.

They were awaiting her inside.

The stranger stood beside Maria, who was lounging gracefully on the couch. The man beside the couch was tall, with light hair, about the same build as Zero. He wore a mask over a pale face, shielding his identity from her.

Maria giggled delightedly. ''So kind of you to join us, Yuuki. The party is just about to begin!''

''Party?'' Yuuki asked, drawing her staff.

''A party, of course, to celebrate my return.''

Yuuki never took her eyes from Maria, but followed Maria's servant's movement into an adjoining room with her peripheral vision. When he returned, he was carrying a body.

* * *

''Though you were not invited, Yuuki, it will be delightful if you join us. Our true guest has not yet arrived, but when he does we will begin the celebration.'' Maria stood from the couch, making room for the body. Yuuki's hands tensed on her weapon, but Maria stayed away from her, hoovering by the couch, where the body now lay.

The door opened behind Yuuki, and Zero entered, breathless from running. He was clutching a note in his hands, and his eyes looked relieved when he saw Yuuki. However, when he turned his attention further into the room, his face paled.

''Zero,'' Maria cooed.

Zero was silent, jaw set tightly.

''Do you recognize me?'' she asked, fingers sliding through the lifeless bodies long white hair.

Zero seemed unable to find his voice. But when Yuuki started to speak, Zero interrupted her. He was deathly calm, as he said, ''Hiou Shizuka.''

Yuuki's eyes widened at the name. The vampire had been gone by the time Kaname took Yuuki out of hiding, but he'd told Yuuki about her, and the one time he'd met her.

''So glad you have not forgotten me.'' This time, the voice did not come from Maria, but from Hiou Shizuka herself. Maria's body fell limply to the ground.

''How could I?'' Zero was beginning to shake now, visibly trembling where he stood.

Shizuka stood from the couch, laughing. She twirled around madly, ''It feels so good to be back in my body.'' She stopped and looked at Yuuki, eyes amused and dark. ''And now that I am, I can deal with you and your brother. After I take care of you both, I will punish the fools who put me into confinement! And kill those foolishh hunters who sent the Kiryuu's to kill my lover.''

But Yuuki had gotten over her shock. ''It's amusing how quickly you jumped to the conclusion that you could get past me, let along my brother. You forget it is Kuran blood that runs through our veins.''

''Before my confinement I was the most powerful pureblood--''

''And you didn't gain that title until my parents' deaths!''

Rage filled Shizuka's face. ''And it will be mine again with your deaths!'' Her power swirled around Yuuki and Zero. ''I will make the world burn for what they did to me!"'

Yuuki turned at the sound of rustling cloth, and saw Zero pull the Bloody Rose on Shizuka. His hand was unwavering, his face was sure, despite his fear.

Shizuka's eyes were wide for a moment, and her mouth turned down in a frown. ''I don't understand.'' Yuuki felt Shizuka's power lose focus on her, and swim to Zero, engulfing him. He didn't faulter. ''You are mine, you should not be able to resist my power. Bow to me!"' her eyes were horrified when he did not move. ''How can you resist me?''

Zero said nothing.

Shizuka shook her head, angry now. ''What have you done, you foolish boy? You should be weak, and close to falling. I was going to offer to save you... but it seems as if someone already did.'' She turned furious eyes to Yuuki. ''Was it you?''

Yuuki's face was a mask, but her confusion slipped through. She shook her head.

Shizuka's eyes widened remarkably. ''Kuran Kaname?''

Zero said nothing.

Shizuka laughed, but without humor. ''It seems Zero is not the only boy who's been naughty.''

Yuuki's eyes left Shizuka, looking to Zero. ''What does she mean?''

Zero kept his lips pressed in a tight line, and shook his head.

''Zero.'' Yuuki said, anger tinting her voice.

''If you want answers, ask him yourself.'' Zero hissed. He tried to sound angry, but it came out disgusted.

''Oh how aweful, Kaname has ruined my fun,'' Shizuka said unhappily. She shot glare at Zero, ''I will deal with you later. Entertain him until I take care of her, Ichiru.''

Beside her, Zero gasped. Shizuka's servant stepped forward, removing his mask. It was then Yuuki's turn to gasp.

Zero's twin, Ichiru stepped toward Zero, a very unhappy look decorating his face. ''It's been a while, brother.''

* * *

Shizuka moved towards Yuuki while she was distracted, but Zero was not as surprised as she thought. He saw her when Yuuki failed to react, and fired the Bloody Rose. She moved just in time to avoid a killing blow, but the bullet hit her shoulder. Ichiru stopped his advance and rushed to her side.

''No!"' she hissed, ''Keep him busy while I kill her!"' She pulled herself to her feet, and ignored his worried hands.

She was barely on her feet before she was knocked down again, Yuuki's power cuttiing across her chest, drawing blood and forcing her to her knees. She lashed back even more violently, and Yuuki could not avoid the entire blow. Blood flowed steadily from a cut on her neck.

Shizuka advanced, making the fight more physical. When she reached Yuuki, Yuuki grabbed her arms, and used her momentum to throw her over her body and into the wall a few feet behind her. Plaster and wood cracked beneath the impact. Shizuka recovered quickly, grabbing Yuuki's arm and twisting her back, throwing her into the wall beside her. As Shizuka advanced again, Yuuki lashed at her with her powers, and sent her tumbing backwards on the ground. She stayed down for a moment.

Shizuka went for Yuuki again, but Yuuki threw her into the wall. When she tried again, Yuuki sent her tumbling across the floor. She lashed out wiith her power, and Yuuki took the blunt of the blow. Another cut appeared on her collar bone, leaking blood.

Yuuki felt the presence of the others as they approached the door, drawn and alerted by the scent of her blood. She used her power to keep them back, but not hurt them like she had before.

Shizuka, stood, panting, after another blow from Yuuki. Her eyes widened when she felt the others as well. ''Ichiru!"' she called. Yuuki looked to where Zero and Ichiru were locked in an intense battle as well. ''Run!" she cried. She knocked past Yuuki, throwing her into the wall, and ran out the door.

Yuuki appeared in the doorway, breath ragged. The others stared at her with wide, worried eyes. She just ran past them, after Shizuka.

* * *

Yuuki followed her into the Night Dorm, up the stairs and to Kaname's room.

What surprised her was not Shizuka's destination, but that she was not alone in the room.

Kaname was back.

She crept to the door, just as Shizuka whispered, ''The pureblood who killed a pureblood.''

Yuuki stood in the doorway, and watched as Kaname jerked his fist out of Shizuka's chest, her heart in hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! I love doing action scenes. I hope you followed it though, since I'm sure some facts are wrong. I have the worst memory. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki's eyes were wide as she watched Kaname from the doorway. He caught Shizuka before she could fall to the ground, letting the heart slide from his hand. He cradled her against his chest like a broken doll, while she slowly died.

His eyes rolled up to Yuuki, shielded slightly by his thick lashes.

''Kaname?''

''Wasn't this your intention?'' Kaname asked innocently, voice slightly amused. He brought his hand to his mouth and gently licked at the cooling blood.

Yuuk nodded slowly. Her eyes faultered from his, and trailed down to where the bood slowly leaked from Shizuka's chest. She felt Kaname watching her.

''Feed.''

Yuuki looked up hesitantly, before her eyes fell to Shizuka's neck. ''But--''

''Remember when I said things will get a lot worse?'' Kaname asked. When Yuuki nodded, he continued. ''Her blood will give us power.'' He lay Shizuka down, and slowly approached Yuuki. He took her arms. ''This extra strength will help keep you safe, and help us surpass the obstacles that are headed our way. Please don't fight me on this.''

He kissed her gently with blood-stained lips.

When he parted, he took her hand, and led her to Shizuka's cooling body.

Together they fed.

* * *

Later, Kaname and Yuuki cuddled in her bed, laying silently in the dark.

It was a long time before Yuuki broke the silence. ''I'm angry with you.''

Kaname's eyebrows raised slightly, and lifted Yuuki's chin so he could see her face. ''Are you?''

Yuuki frowned. ''You didn't even say goodbye before you left for two weeks. And you have yet to tell me where you went.''

It was Kaname's turn to frown. But instead of answering, he remained silent.

Yuuki started to pull away. He let her go a certain distance, before he grabbed her wrists, keeping her from leaving completely. ''Tell me.'' She said. She sat up on her knees, his fingers fetters on her wrists, holding her in place. She tried to pull away, but his grip did not budge.

''It was just business.''

Yuuki's face twisted unhappily. ''Liar.''

Kaname looked at her sadly, and released her wrists.

Yuuki slid from the bed, and headed for the door.

''You have nowhere to run to. This is your room.'' Kaname stated, watching her lazily from the bed.

Yuuki glared at him. ''I thought maybe I'd spend the night with Aidou, if only I could find what you have done with him.''

Kaname glared back at her. ''That is hardly funny.''

Yuuki rolled her eyes. ''I was just going to stay in your room.''

Kaname sighed, sliding from her bed. ''Fine, have your own bed tonight, I will leave you be.'' He passed by her as he went to the door, without touching her. She turned her back to him, as he opened the door.

He hesitated in the doorway, watching her as she walked away from him, towards the bed. His eyes were sad.

''I am not ready to tell you yet, Yuuki,'' he said softly. ''It is not an easy thing to tell, especially to you. But I will tell you, I promise. Just give me time.''

He left before she could reply.

* * *

Yuuki sat in the shade of the tree, that towered and swayed above her head in the cold breeze. It was day out, but the trees were thick enough that the sun could only been seen vaguely through the nearly translucent leaves.

She watched them fall, captivated. Such things could always capture her full attention, since when she was a child, the only way she could learn of such beautiful sights was from Kaname's vivid descriptions.

It took Yuuki a long time to notice that she was no longer alone.

Her eyes refocused, and slithered down to stare at the creature before her.

The deer watched her with cautious eyes.

Yuuki reached slowly forward, offering her hand.

The deer inched hesitantly closer.

Yuuki smiled, when she felt the deer's wet nose tickle her palm.

But the next moment, she lifted her hand to her face, and it came away red.

* * *

The deer lay on the ground a few yards away, and Yuuki watched its labored breath. Usually such an amount of blood undid her, like it would any vampire, no matter how controlled, but she was oddly calm, perhaps thanks to Shizuka's blood.

Blood and thicker things trickled down Yuuki's face and body, soaking into her clothes and the ground.

Yuuki's eyes backtracked over the blood-soaked ground, till they came upon the deer's murderer.

Shiki.

He stood, watching her with his mismatched eyes, licking the blood from the back of his hand like a cat.

''Shiki--'' she started angrily, but stopped abruptly. When she met his eyes-- Shiki's eyes-- it was not Shiki she saw.

''Shiki?''

The vampire chuckled softly, but it lacked humor. ''Your friend is fine. I'm just borrowing him for now.''

The voice was not Shiki's at all, but it was shockingly familiar.

_The man from the dream_.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, it was the shortest chapter yet I apologize, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki's eyes watered slighty, and her breathing was unsteady. She blinked her thick lashes slowly, so the tears of fear would not spill over. ''Who are you?''

Shiki's body drew closer, and Yuuki stayed frozen, unmoving. He knelt down on one knee in front of her, blood soaking into the leg of his pants. His mismatched eyes caught hers, and when she tried to look away he took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and forced her head up. Reluctantly, she met his eyes.

''Don't you remember me?''

Yuuki shook her head.

''Think hard, Yuuki.''

Yuuki's brow furrowed slightly, as she fought to put a name to the voice and face. But she couldn't. She shook her head again. Shiki's body chuckled, and it sent shivers down her spine.

''So naive, Yuuki. Kaname has been keeping too much from you,'' he said disappointedly. ''I want to see the recognition in your eyes. The horror.'' His eyes took on a strange look, that frightened Yuuki even more than anything he had done before. It was too strong, too intense. He was breathless when he said, ''You look so much like Juuri.''

At her mother's name, Yuuki's mind trailed back, back into the depth of memories she struggled to repress. And it was the remembrance of these memories that the face of the man from the dream resurfaced in her memory.

* * *

It was while the horror slowly seeped into Yuuki that he moved closer to her. The recognition in her eyes was momentum enough. He pressed his face close to hers, a breath away. His lips hoovered threateningly above hers as he spoke. ''I will have my body back soon, thanks to Kaname. He donated the blood I needed to be fully restored.'' He bared his fangs, and dipped his face to her neck. ''And when I am, Juuri, you will be mine.''

* * *

What happened next took Yuuki a few moments to process, for one moment Shiki's body was in front of her, and the next a black curtain appeared between them. No, not a curtain, Kaname's long, black trenchcoat.

Dirt splayed from the ground as he came to an immediate, complete stop between the two kneeling on the ground. Kaname had his back to Yuuki, facing Shiki's body.

Shiki's body had reacted in time to jump backwards and onto his feet a few yards away.

Kaname took a threatening step towards him, but the other vampires came swarming in from all sides. It took them a moment to process the situation, before they took up places in front of Shiki, producing a shield to protect him from Kaname.

''We know there's something wrong with him, he stopped by the dorm before he came here,'' Kain said, looking nervous, standing before Kaname.

''I know,'' Kaname said. ''He paid me a visit as well.''

''But he's still Shiki! We can't let you hurt him.'' This seemed to boost their courage, their defiance.

Behind Kaname, Yuuki managed to get to her feet and take a step back, away from Shiki's body.

Her eyes were wide, staring at Kaname's back as if she could see through him, through the others, to the monster that stood at their backs.

''_Rido_.''

* * *

Kaname set Yuuki on her feet in her room, body trembling and unsteady. He moved past her towards the door to leave, beginning to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, now stained with blood after carrying Yuuki. She grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him to a gentle stop. He turned ever so slightly, and looked towards her over his shoulder.

When she did not say anything, he turned away from her.

Yuuki stayed standing, staring at his back, eyes watering slightly. ''Why are you leaving me?''

Kaname frowned. ''I need to change my shirt, and you need to get that blood off of you.''

Yuuki shook her head. ''We don't _need_ to do anything, if it requires you to leave me alone.''

Kaname sighed, closing his eyes. He rubbed his fingers against his temple. ''Alright.'' He took her wrist, gently leading her to the bathroom. ''I'll be right outside the door if you need me.''

Yuuki nodded and shut the door behind her, undressing as she turned on the water.

Blood began to gush from the faucet.

Yuuki jumped back, blinking, but when she looked again, it was only water that emerged from the pipes.

* * *

Yuuki wrapped a towel around herself when she stepped out of the shower.

She stood in front of the fogged mirror, and ran a brush through her hair. She put her hands on either side of the sink and her head fell down slightly, as she took a deep breath.

When she looked back up, she was not alone in the mirror's reflection.

Yuuki spun around, choking on a scream--

But Rido was gone.

* * *

''Kaname!''

Kaname's head turned away from the window, just as Yuuki emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her small body. Her wet hair was wild, and her eyes were wide and glazed over with tears. He held his arms out for her, and she collapsed into his embrace.

''I saw him. Rido...'' Yuuki said quietly, breathlessly.

Kaname's mouth pressed into a tight, thin line.

''That was him today, wasn't it?'' Yuuki's voice stopped with a small sob. ''Poor Shiki...''

Kaname was silent for a few more moments before he spoke. Softly he said, ''Did he say anything to you before I got there?''

Yuuki was silent as she thought back on their conversation. A shiver of fear and disgust slithered through her. ''No, he didn't.''

She felt Kaname nod, and kiss her hair.

''From now on you stay at my side at all times. Understand?''

Yuuki nodded passively.

Kaname detangled himself gently from her, and finished unfastening his shirt. Yuuki watched silently as he peeled the blood-stained shirt off of his body, and let it slide to the ground. Her cheeks flamed at the sight of Kaname's bare broad shoulders and lean, toned body. It was the first time she'd seen him like this, half-dressed.

Kaname chuckled softly, deeply, and Yuuki's cheeks flamed even more. When she drew her eyes away from his body long enough to look him in the eyes, she found they were a few shades darker than usual, deep drowning pools of black.

A small hint of a smile formed on his lips, ''Perhap you should get dressed, Yuuki?''

Abruptly aware of the fact she was still only in a towel, and Kaname was half-naked, she hastily located her nightdress, and slipped it on in the bathroom. When she emerged again, Kaname was lying in bed waiting for her. She went to his arms, and in moments they were asleep, exhausted from the night's events.

* * *

It was as she laid in Kaname's arms that morning that she felt a familiar presence enter the dorm. She lifted her head up from Kaname's bare chest, and though his arm tightened around her thin waist instinctively in his sleep, she slipped from his arms and silently moved across the room. She made little noise in the hallway, making her way to the grand staircases that led down to the first floor.

There at the foot of the stairs, was Aidou. He looked tired, but healthy. It seemed that Kaname had not hurt him, or at least not left any lasting damage, and for that Yuuki was grateful. She was happy that he appeared to be perfectly fine.

Aidou looked up at her with wide, beautiful eyes. He smiled at her.

''I'm back.''

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while cause I had a lot of options of what to put in here. I decided on this one. I am hoping to end this story with 22 chapters, so hopefully this chapter and the last four chapters are longer and theres more going on. I really enjoyed writing Rido, so I really liked the beginning of this chapter! I have so much to include it's not even funny. It's driving me crazy trying to figure out how to include it all. I'm pretty sure on how to end it, but I haven't decided definitely. Chapter 22 might be an epilogue, I'm not sure. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

''Where have you been?''

Aidou raised his eyebrows at the question, surprised. ''Kaname didn't tell you?''

Yuuki shook her head.

''Despite my... betrayal concerning you, Kaname acknowledged that I have been very loyal to him, so instead of making me pay the full price of my actions, gave me a lesser punishment.'' He splayed his hands out in front of him. ''He banished me from the academy, and from you.''

Yuuki absorbed this without surprise, but she frowned. ''Why are you back?''

Aidou's face brightened with a sudden smile, and he spun around slowly, as if he were showcasing himself. ''What? Aren't you glad to see me?''

Yuuki was silent.

His smile faultered around the edges. ''I was just joking, Yuuki.'' He sighed, suddenly serious. ''Takuma called me. He said something bad was about to happen, and that I should be here.''

Yuuki winced slightly, and nodded.

Something passed through Aidou's eyes, something bordering between concern and pain. ''He said you are the target.''

''If she does not return to bed, she wont be alive long enough to _be_ a target.''

Both Yuuki and Aidou jumped, not having sensed Kaname approach. ''Kaname--'' Yuuki started. He silenced her with a very harsh look.

''Go back to bed, Yuuki.''

''Onii-sama--''

''_Go back to bed_.''

A small wave of fear trembled through Yuuki, and she cast one worried glance back at Aidou before moving past Kaname, avoiding his eyes. She returned silently to her room.

* * *

''I told you to stay away,'' Kaname said emotionlessly, though the threat in his voice was obvious.

''She came to me--''

''I meant from the academy.''

Aidou's face hardened stubbornly. ''It came to my attention that I may be of more use here.''

Kaname's face darkened. ''I do not need your help to keep Yuuki safe. I can do that on my own.''

''Are you really that threatened by me?'' Aidou asked daringly.

His head snapped back by the force of the back of Kaname's hand, as it struck him across the face.

There was silence for a few moments, before Aidou lifted his head. ''Is that a yes?''

Kaname raised his hand back again threateningly and Aidou closed his eyes. But Kaname did not deliver the blow. When Aidou opened his eyes again, Kaname's back was to him, as he made his way back to Yuuki's bedroom.

Aidou advanced up the stairs and into the hallway, watching Kaname retreat with closed fists.

''You can stay here. But if I ever catch you alone with Yuuki again, I will kill you.''

* * *

Yuuki sat in her bed, waiting for Kaname to return. She was afraid of his anger, and knew there would be much when he came back. He would be angry that she had left him, in bed, to go to Aidou.

Yuuki sighed, putting her face in her hands.

When she looked back up, she was not alone.

* * *

''Takuma.'' Yuuki said, surprised.

''Sorry if I took you off guard, I just thought that, with everything happening, you shouldn't be alone.''

Yuuki nodded grimly. ''Thank you.''

Takuma winced. ''I'm sorry, Yuuki. I can't be your favorite person right now, considering...''

''What do you mean?'' she asked, confused.

''I'm sure Kaname told you.'' Takuma said, eyes faultering. ''That it's my grandfather who is behind all of this... behind everything with Rido.''

Yuuki's eyes grew wide, and began to water. Her voice shook as she said quietly, ''No, he didn't.''

Takuma's eyes flew up to meet hers, his face pained. He moved forward, but she took a step backwards. His gaze fell to his feet. ''I'm sorry. I know you must be scared... I know this must be hard for you.''

Yuuki was silent. The tears threatened to overflow as she moved past him, towards the door. He took her wrist gently, stopping her. ''I'll be leaving with Shiki to return to my grandfather's estate. Late tonight, when everyone's laying down to sleep before dawn.''

The tears fell down her cheeks before she could stop them. Takuma fought her resistance and pulled her into his arms. ''I... I should be here for you, and I wont be. I'm sorry, Yuuki.'' His arms tightened as he caught her stiffled sob against his shoulder. ''You know I love you. Not like Kaname does... but you are one of my dearest friends. I don't want to see you hurt, but... I can't betray my own blood. I'm so sorry.''

The door opened, and Kaname slowly entered. Takuma took the moment to detach himself from Yuuki, and, with a regretful look to Kaname, make his way out the door.

* * *

Kaname moved past the shattered Yuuki, the skin of his still-bare chest and arm brushing against her as he passed. He went to the bed, and pulled the sheets back for her. ''Come to bed, Yuuki.''

''Aren't you going to yell at me?'' she said blankly.

''It can wait till morning.''

''Takuma--''

''I know.''

''He told me--''

''I know.''

Yuuki looked up at Kaname, eyes blank. ''What are we going to do about his grandfather?''

Kaname looked at her, surprise evident on his face only a fraction of a second before it hardened into its usual blank mask. '''What do you mean?''

''If he's the one responsible for bringing back Rido... shouldn't we kill him?''

''Do you really want to do that to Takuma?'' Kaname asked.

Yuuki jerked, as if he had struck her, which was exactly the intention of his words. ''That's not fair.''

''That's not an answer.''

Yuuki glared at him for a long moment, before her face gradually softened to a look of defeat. ''No, I don't.''

Kaname nodded. ''I will take care of things with his grandfather and everyone else involved--''

Yuuki's eyes widened, and instantly filled with tears. ''But Takuma...''

Kaname did not look at her as her words softly trailed off.

Yuuki was silent for a long moment, before going to the bed and sitting down on the sheets. Her hands were limp in her lap, and she looked up at Kaname with sad, innocent eyes. ''What about Rido?''

Kaname's mask broke slightly when he winced. ''The others will have to take care of him once he returns.''

Yuuki frowned, and a spark of anger touched her eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''As I said before, I will be taking care of things with Takuma's grandfather and the others, which requires me to leave the academy. You do not think I would leave you here, do you? Rido's fate will be left up to the Night Class. They will stay behind to defend Cross Academy and the Day Class students.''

Yuuki shot up from the bed, and when Kaname reached for her to calm her down, she jerked away from his touch. ''I wont leave, I have to stay and defend the academy! This is my home!'' Yuuki cried angrily.

Kaname's own anger flared behind the cool mask of his face. She could see it in his cold, dark eyes. ''Your _home_, is with me.''

Yuuki shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Kaname grabbed her abruptly, pulling her in against his chest. Though she fought him, she was no match against him. Her arms were pinned between their chests, his arms around the middle of her back, crushing her against him. He leaned down, and pressed his mouth hotly to her ear. His breath was cool, but spread like fire against her cheek and neck. ''When the time comes for me to leave, you _will_ be by my side.''

''No,'' Yuuki said.

Kaname released her, and tossed her easily down onto the bed, startling her. She saw the hurt on his face for only a moment, before he turned his face to her. He paced a few steps, and when he turned back to her, his face was its usual blank mask. ''No, your home is not with me. No, you will not go with me. Anything else you would like to deny me?'' He chuckled darkly. The pain on his face was evident for another moment before he sighed, and his face was clean of emotion once again.

Yuuki slowly got off the bed, and moved to stand in front of Kaname. She took his hands into hers, and lifted them to her mouth. She kissed his fingers gently, watching his face while she did. The muscle in his jaw relaxed, and a soft sigh brushed past his lips. ''I love you,'' she said softly. ''You are the sole reason for my existence. But I cannot leave.''

Kaname shook his head, and his eyes narrowed. ''I'm not giving you the option.'' He ignored Yuuki as she tried to protest. ''I leave in two days, Yuuki. And you will be by my side when I do.'' He took her arm, and forced her back to the bed. He held her beneath the covers until she stopped struggling and lay still in his arms. He relaxed his grip, and after a few minutes, she melted in his arms and held him back. He leaned down and kissed her gently. ''I love you. I'm sorry I have to do this.''

Yuuki was silent.

* * *

Two Days Later

Yuuki lay in bed, sprawled prettily under the sheets, watching Kaname blankly as he dressed and packed their clothes for the trip. He did not bother asking for her help, knowing she was still angry about being forced to come, and would be uncooperative. When he finished, the others came into the room and took their bags out to an awaiting car. Kaname straightened the collar of his thick, black trenchcoat, and turned to Yuuki. ''Would you care to get dressed, or do you wish for me to do that for you as well?''

Yuuki glared at him.

When she slid off of the bed, Kaname left the room, and she dressed in the elegant white dress Kaname had set out for her, along with the short black coat. Kaname was waiting outside the door for her, and she obligingly took his arm when she entered the hallway.

After the others said their goodbyes, Kaname and Yuuki got into their car. As they pulled out of the lot, and drove down the road that passed beneath the shadows of the trees in the forests, Yuuki pressed her face against the back glass window, watching the others grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

Kaname spoke lowly to the driver, instructing him where to go.

Yuuki's heart swelled painfully in her chest as her gaze moved to the academy, now mostly obscured by the trees. She glanced at Kaname, who was watching out his window.

Yuuki knew what she had to do. As much as she loved Kaname, she could not leave.

She threw open her door, and stumbled slightly as her world came to a sudden halt. She took off running for the academy, pausing only a moment to look over her shoulder. Kaname was looking at her through the back window, face set angrily. But along with that anger, she noticed, was resignation. He nodded ever so slightly, and she smiled happily at him as she ran back towards the academy.

Kaname turned back around in his seat, and when the driver asked if he should turn around, Kaname told him to keep driving.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh... *stabs self* sorry sorry sorry. I hope this chapter was worth the long break between updates. Not much happened but... I thought this chapter was pretty good, and I hope you all like it as well! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two Days Later

Yuuki lay in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling above her bed. She stretched her body across the sheets, taking up as much space as she could in a failed attempt to make Kaname's absense beside her less noticeable.

It took her several hours to finally fall asleep.

* * *

_In bed, Yuuki blinked rapidly in surprise as she was awoken from her deep slumber by a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kaname moved his face down till he was eye-level with her, and smiled gently at her. The strain on the bed from his weight increased as he moved further onto the bed, hoovering protectively-- or, possesively-- above her. _

_Possesively?_

_Kaname ran his hands carefully through her long, dark hair, and leaned down slowly, giving her time to reject his kiss. She wouldn't reject him, of course. Instead, she lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. His mouth pressed firmly against hers. Her mouth loosened as his kiss deepened, willingly letting his mouth conquer hers. He let his weight rest down on her, pressing her deep into the bed. His hands moved down from her hair, skimming over her shoulders and chest, to tightly grip her thin waist. _

_His mouth moved from her lips to the hollow of her neck, kissing gently at first, then increasingly more passionately._

_''You're back so soon?'' she asked breathlessly._

_He nodded, his hair gently brushing her cheek, not bothering to look up from her neck to answer her._

_His hands slid lower, skipping her hips and thighs altogether, gripping her legs at the knees and spreading them, wrapping them around his waist. Yuuki frowned slightly, unsure. She moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders, trying to push him away. His hand roughly jerked the flimsy fabric of her dress up, ripping it at the seam._

_''No!"' she cried, trying to push him off of her. ''Stop!"'_

_A dark chuckle rumbled against her neck, and a shiver crawled through her body as her eyes widened slowly in fear. _

_''Juuri.''_

* * *

Yuuki sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her face and neck. Her eyes and senses quickly scanned the room, and she was relieved to find that it was empty. She ran her hands through her hair, and brought her legs up to her chest, pressing her flushed face against her knees.

The phone beside her bed rang, and Yuuki jumped in surprise, a little cry of surprise emitting involuntarily from between her lips. She sat frozen in bed, listening to the phone ringing through the silence of the room, until she had calmed down enough to answer.

She clicked the 'talk' button and pressed the phone to her ear.

''Hello?''

''Yuuki,'' Kaname's voice, though concerned, was soft and silky as it slid to her through the phone, calming her ruffled nerves.

''Onii-sama,'' she sighed, closing her eyes.

''Are you alright? I had a bad feeling...''

Yuuki bit her lip, stiffling the urge to tell him about her dream. Instead, she answered, ''I'm alright, Kaname. Just nervous.''

She could hear his hair rustling against the reciever as he nodded against the phone. ''I will be back in a few days to be with you, my Yuuki, and everything will be fine.''

''I know,'' she said, though her voice was slightly waried and hesitant, betraying her words.

''I love you,'' he said softly.

''I love you too.''

When she ended the call, she gripped the phone tightly in her hands-- now pressed down in her lap-- as a sudden sense of loneliness filled her. Though frightened from the dream, hearing Kaname's voice had calmed her, ever-so-slightly. But now that he was gone, the fear that had momentarily dissipated came rushing back.

Yuuki slid from beneath her covers, and padded quietly to the bathroom. Standing before the sink, she ran cold water from the facet, hoping it would help calm her nerves. She leaned over the sink, and splashed the water over her face and neck.

It was a long time before she decided to return to bed to try to go back to sleep.

As she walked, she lifted the hem of her dress to dry her damp hands. Something felt wrong about the cloth, and when she looked down at it, she could not stop the scream of fear that ripped from her throat.

The seam was ripped exactly where Rido had ripped it in the dream.

* * *

By the time Yuuki's scream died down, a pair of strong arms were wrapped tightly around her tiny body. She fought it at first, but the arms only constricted tighter.

''Stop! Stop, it's just me!'' The man holding her, cried, as he struggled against her superior strength to keep his grip on her.

She stopped struggling immediately. She blinked in surprise. ''Zero?"'

She pulled away from his chest, just enough to look at his face. ''What're you...?''

''I needed to talk to you about something...'' he said, his voice trailing off. ''But it can wait. Why did you scream?''

Yuuki reached down for the hem of her dress again, and held it out to him. He took the egde, and his mouth turned down slightly in disapproval. ''You screamed because you ripped the hem of your dress...?"'

''No,"' Yuuki said in frustration, running her hands through her hair as Zero let go of her nightdress. ''I had a dream that I was with Kaname... but, it wasn't Kaname, really. It was Rido. In my dream.. he ripped my dress at the seam...'' she trailed off, as Zero's eyes grew wider.

''Rido was here?'' This question came from the doorway, and they both jumped, surprised to find Aidou leaning by the door watching them. ''He attacked you?''

Zero's eyes widened even more. ''Are you hurt?''

Yuuki shook her head, unwilling to clarify that it wasn't _that_ kind of an attack.

Aidou came into the room, glaring openly at the hold Zero had around her. ''I wanted to speak with you, Yuuki... privately.'' The last word was directed at Zero, who glared back in return.

''I needed to speak with her first,'' Zero said, ''You can come back in to talk with her when I'm done.''

Aidou's eyes narrowed angrily, but after a gentle nod from Yuuki, he turned and left the room.

* * *

''I'm leaving.''

Yuuki's eyes widened, and a slick rush of fear and saddness swept over her. ''You're leaving? Why?''

Zero sighed, and leaned back against the wall after releasing her from his arms, his face in his hands. ''With everything happening with Rido, you've been busy. It gave me good amounts of time away from you between visits... it gave me time to think.

''Of course, I won't be leaving until after everything with Rido, so you don't need to worry about that. I couldn't just abandon you. But... a lot of things have happened, some of which you still aren't even aware of.'' At this, Yuuki frowned. Zero winced slightly, as he continued. ''And...

''I've decided that I want to become a hunter, like my parents were. Like they trained me to be.''

* * *

Yuuki shook her head. ''But you--''

''I haven't fallen to Level E yet, Yuuki, due to some unlikely interference from your brother. I'll let him give you the details, but it has prevented my deterioration for a while.'' He hesitated, but when he spoke again, his words were unwavering. ''I will hunt your kind until I take my very last breath.''

Yuuki's expression was unreadable, but he knew she was both hurt and confused by this sudden news.

''Where does that leave us, then?"' Zero's eyes widened, when her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

Zero's jaw tightened, and he shook his head slowly. He didn't know how to answer her.

They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, before Zero finally turned his back on Yuuki and left.

* * *

Yuuki didn't look up when Aidou appeared in the doorway only moments after Zero left, leaning against the doorframe watching her silently.

''You heard?'' she asked, breaking the silence.

''Yes,'' he answer softly.

Yuuki sighed. ''What did you need to speak to me about Aidou?''

Aidou pushed gracefully off of the frame, and stepped further into the room, closer to her. As he neared, she saw his eyes soften slightly, strangely enveloped in emotion. His eyes were sad, when he slowly reached up to touch her cheek, though his smile was small and warm.

''I love you,'' he whispered softly.

Yuuki frowned sadly, and her still heart ached slightly in her chest. ''Aidou I can't.. I can't do this right now.''

His lips turned up even more, though now he was smiling with neither humor nor happiness. It was a soft, bitter smile. ''I know,'' he said, his voice still soft and quiet. ''I just wanted to say it again.''

Yuuki's frown eased slightly, and she nodded ever-so-slightly.

He brushed his fingers over her cheek again, before moving away from her. ''I also just wanted to say... that I will be happy to fight by your side. That I... will be happy to fight to protect you.''

Yuuki's heart ached more, as his words hit her strangely. The emotion behind them was wrong, something was off with the words.

It sounded like he was saying goodbye.

''Aidou...'' Yuuki said.

He flashed another smile, though it still did not reach his eyes.

Silently, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope the first part of this chapter was more entertaining than the rest. Though I enjoyed writing the scenes with Zero and Aidou, I only did so in order to tie up some of the loose ends of my story. The next chapter will be the first of the two final chapters, though Chapter 22 is simply an epilogue. Hopefully, since everything will basically end in the next chapter, it will be much longer. Anyways, back to this chapter, I hope I was able to portray the feelings right. That's the only thing I'm really unsure about, because otherwise I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as well! I would really be happy if I got a lot of reviews for these final chapters. It makes me sad that it's ending already. I really appreciate all of you who read my story, and those who review.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Beware of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to the latest update (chapter 40) just to be safe. I dont want to ruin anything for anyone.

Summary: Just after Kaname and Yuuki Kuran lost their parents, and Yuuki's existance was outed, Kaname forces her back into hiding. A few years later, Kaname allows Yuuki to emerge from hiding, and the both of them, hoping for a peaceful coexistance between humans and vampires, attend the newly established Cross Academy. After a few years there, they find they must defend themselves from both human and vampire threats, some even from within the 'safe' walls of the academy. KanamexYuki

Background: If you couldn't tell from the summary, this story is my take on how the story would have went had Kaname and Yuuki's mother not taken her memory away.

Also: I haven't read the story for a while, so if i make mistakes i'm sorry, but just roll with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

''Rido.''

They stood on the roof of Cross Academy, where Yuuki had found Rido Kuran waiting for her.

Zero stood to her left and behind her, Aidou on her right and behind her also. The others were below, fighting the other rogue vampires who threatened to destroy the academy, its occupants (though the only remaining were the Night Class), and all it stood for.

The corner of Rido's mouth twitched up slightly.

''Yuuki... you are so brave, even without Kaname at your side. You are so like Juuri...''

Yuuki was silent, and her hands tensed tightly around Artemis. Her whole body was rigid, prepared for an attack at any moment.

Rido's eyes moved from her, though he looked very displeased to do so. His eyes narrowed first at Zero, then Aidou. ''You two dare to stand in my way?''

Aidou's hands clenched into fists at his sides, and when he spoke it was through clenched teeth. ''We will fight to our deaths in order to protect Yuuki from you.''

''Enough talk,'' Zero said, as he calmly took the Bloody Rose from his belt, and pointed it at Rido. ''Let's kill him.''

Rido laughed, and his power crept along their skin, overwhelming and engulfing.

Aidou took a step back, eyes widening in surprise. Zero's arm, still brandishing the Bloody Rose, began to shake. But Yuuki stood, unwavering, Artemis expanded and at-the-ready in her hands. Her own power flooded out of her body in response to Rido's, and Artemis trembled in her hands. She looked at it in surprise, as did the others.

Before their eyes, in a rush of black power, the end of Artemis molted and transformed into a sharp, menacing blade.

A scythe.

* * *

Kaname faced the corrupt council members who stood opposite him, watching his every move with slowly growing fear.

He had come to them rather abruptly, though in all reality it should not have surprised them given the current situation concerning Rido Kuran.

They were unaware of his intention, though as their conversation drew near its end, it become more obvious.

He'd come to slaughter them all.

* * *

Rido stared at Yuuki, as she wielded her new weapon in his direction.

His power swelled, crackling around him, a black threatening mass tensed for attack.

One branch of his power jutted out, wrapping around her wrist. She brought the blade of the scythe down, severing his hold on her.

As she advanced a few steps backwards, Zero moved to take her place, a bullet launched from the gun before he'd even taken his first step in Rido's direction. Three more rapidly followed, but Rido swiftly dodged them. He merely chuckled at the attack.

His power grabbed Zero a moment later, and propelled him towards the edge of the building. He skidded against the concrete until his back hit the small concrete barrior surrounding the edge.

''Zero!"' Yuuki cried, turning to run to help him.

''Yuuki!'' Aidou's cry of warning sent her spinning back around in time to slice through several branches of Rido's power as they slithered their way towards her.

Aidou took advantage of Rido's momentary focus on Yuuki, and sent a rush of power towards him. Rido's gaze broke from Yuuki in time to stop the ice mid-attack. He didn't even have to turn around to block another bullet from Zero, still crouched on the ground near the edge of the roof.

Rido grabbed Aidou and tossed him away as carelessly as he had Zero, eyes focused intently on Yuuki.

She ran forward, swinging her scythe down towards him in a deadly arch. He only moved back enough to avoid a killing blow, allowing the blade to graze down his torso, drawing blood. His eyes flashed red, as his eyes narrowed at Yuuki.

''I was hoping you would come with me easily, Juuri. But it seems by your actions I will have to take you by force.''

His power came at her all at once, it's black tendrils swarming her, engulfing her. She sliced at them to no advail, only managing to destroy half of them by the time the others had forced her hands from her scythe, entrapping her limbs and body like fetters.

Rido appeared before her then, standing close, his body pressed along the line of hers. His arms snaked around her, and a shiver crawled down her spine as he pressed his lips hotly to her ear. ''You are mine finally, Juuri...''

''Nn...'' Yuuki said, struggling against him as tears welled in her eyes.

He smiled gently at her as she seemingly crumbled to his will. How mistaken he was, of course.

''No!"'

Rido's eyes widened in surprise as she began to break free of his hold on her, with her raw power and with her hands. The tendrils increasingly fell away, and his eyes widened in horror. She was nearly free, when she stopped to meet his frightened gaze. ''I am not my mother, and I belong to Kaname! I will _never_ be yours!''

His eyes narrowed angrily, and he did something none of them had been prepared for him to do. His power gathered for one final blow. ''If I can't have you, Juuri, no one will.''

His power launched, seeking Yuuki's heart. A killing blow.

Yuuki closed her eyes, awaiting the blow. The blow... that never came.

She opened her eyes, surprised, to find her view of Rido blocked. Aidou stood before her, his back to her, the tendril of Rido's power protruding bloodily from his back.

Rido's power retreated, and Aidou slumped to the ground at her feet.

''AIDOU!'' she cried, collapsing to her knees at his side, Rido's presence completely forgotten.

A gunshot sounded but it did not register in her mind, not even when Rido fell to his knees, hand gripping his wounded arm. He blocked the following bullets, his attention drawn away from Yuuki to Zero.

Yuuki's arms slid around Aidou's fragile body, lifting him carefully onto her folded lap. Her hands trembled as she gently brushed hair from his face, feather-light as they observed the severity of his wound. A sob escaped her throat before she could supress it.

Aidou's eyelids fluttered open slowly, and after a few moments of unawaredness, his eyes focused on her. ''Yuuki...'' his voice was weak as he spoke, but not pained. A bitter sob of relief left her again, at the fact that he wasn't in any pain as he died.

The thought of Aidou's death heavied her chest, and she doubled over as she lost control, sobbing into his neck. She sat there for a while, ignorant to the sounds of gunshots and battle as Zero continued the fight against Rido, crying uselessly into Aidou's shirt. They sat there for a long time, before Aidou reached gently up, and pushed her away enough to see her face.

He reached weakly up, brushing his fingertips lightly against her cheek to brush a few tears away, though they were replaced only moments later.

''Yuuki...'' he said softly. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked up at her, and it brightened his slowly dulling eyes.

''I love you.''

Another sob escaped her, as she stared down into his beautiful eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. ''No... no Aidou you can't... you can't die...''

''I love you Aidou, please... you can't die Aidou... please...''

Aidou only smiled gently up at her.

She leaned down, and his eyes closed gently as her lips pressed softly against his. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as her arms tightened around him. ''Aidou please don't... please...'' but his eyes did not open again, and she knew he was gone.

She cried shamelessly as his body turned to dust in her arms, and he was carried away in the breeze, scattered among the grounds and the trees in the forest.

Forever becoming a part of the beautiful scenery surrounding the academy.

* * *

Kaname left Takuma alive as he finished off the remaining corrupt vampires, though unconscious. Collapsed on the floor of his family's mansion, Takuma would wake to an empty house and the decision of whether or not to return to the academy when he discovered what Kaname had done.

It was ultimately his decision, though Kaname hoped for his return to the academy for Yuuki's sake. And admittedly, Kaname's sake as well.

This hardly haunted Kaname's thoughts, however, as other things were pesently on his mind.

It was time for him to return to Cross Academy, to Yuuki.

* * *

Eventually, Yuuki looked up from her empty arms, to see Rido and Zero still locked in heated battle. Though weakened by the anti-vampire weapon, Rido had the advantage, and now had Zero cornered against the barrior of the roof.

Yuuki stood slowly, her body numb and surreal, and gently walked to where Artemis lay discarded on the ground. She lifted the scythe into her hands, and ran her fingertips along the sharp blade, drawing blood.

Rido turned towards her at once, his eyes flashing red, drawn to the scent of her blood.

She held out her hand to him and he came to her. ''Juuri...'' His power swarmed her once again, engulfed her within its grasp. It brought her hand to his mouth, and he licked the blood away as it leaked from the wounds.

She gently broke the bond on her other hand, and brought the blade of the scythe to the back of his neck. He broke from her hand, and looked up at her with wide eyes.

''Now.. you will never harm me or my brother ever again. And Aidou...'' she suppressed another sob as more tears leaked down her cheeks, and took a slow breath. ''And Aidou's death will not have been in vain.''

She jerked the blade, slicing into the back of Rido's neck, drawing the blade nearer and neaer to herself, until it drew out of the front of his neck, and Rido's headless body slumped to the ground at her feet.

She turned her back to him before he even began to crumble into dust. As the wind carried him past her, away from her, the wind also brought with it a familiar scent.

* * *

Kaname stood a few yards away, watching her silently.

Though she wanted to run to his arms, she supressed the urge and turned towards Zero, who had gotten to his feet and was now facing them both, a fair distance away.

Zero raised his retrieved Bloody Rose, and pointed it at Kaname's chest. Yuuki's eyes widened. ''Zero--''

''He wont pull the trigger.''

Zero's eyes narrowed angrily. ''Are you trying to provoke me?''

''Just stating a fact,'' Kaname said blankly.

Zero closed his eyes and sighed angrily, lowering his arm.

''Did Yuuki tell you what I spoke to her about last night?"'

When Kaname didn't answer, Zero continued.

''I have decided to become the hunter that my parents raised me to be.''

The muscle in Kaname's jaw tensed slightly, and his eyes narrowed at Zero. ''You realize that if you do that, I will not allow you to remain by Yuuki's side any longer.''

''I know,'' Zero said quietly. Set back for a moment, he regained his previous anger. ''You do realize what that also means, right?''

Kaname's jaw tensed again, and he nodded ever-so-slightly. ''That if you meet us again, you will try your hardest to kill us.''

Zero's silence was his answer.

Zero's eyes were pained, and he stared at Yuuki for the longest time before he finally spoke again, for the last time.

''Goodbye, Yuuki...''

''Goodbye Zero,'' Yuuki muttered softly. But it was to empty air, for Zero had already disappeared.

* * *

The Day Class returned a while later to the academy once the destruction caused to it by the battle had been repaired, their 'vacation' deemed over. They were happy to return, oblivious to all that had happened there while they were gone.

Most of the girls were disappointed to find that Aidou had transferred schools during the break, and would no longer be attending Cross Academy along with them.

Everything returned to normal for the most part, or as normal as it could be after all the losses they had suffered.

With Cross Academy opening up their doors, it once again reopened the opportunity for the peaceful coexistence between human and vampire. Though they were sure to face opposition again, and many more obstacles along the way, human and vampire would face them together.

_End_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~_

A/N: I'm so sorry about Aidou, please don't hate me. I was like crying the whole time I was writing it, so please don't hate me for it. Besides that, though, I hope everyone loved the chapter. I hope it wasn't boring or too abrupt or badly written or anything like that. I would love it very much if I got a lot of reviews for this chapter (hopefully good, lol) since it is the second to the last one, but still officially the final chapter. The epilogue that follows will mostly be Kaname/Yuuki fluff and some other things that I hope will make my readers happy. But, please, I would love for you all to review!

I'm so sad to say that this is the end of my story, besides the epilogue. I'm going to miss all of my readers so much! I really appreciate all of you for constantly reviewing and following my story, it really means a lot. Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

So... this is the Epilogue to ''Blood Memory''.

Sorry for the wait.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Two years later

Yuuki's head perked up in the middle of the busy market, at the familiar scent that overpowered those of the ones of the humans in the crowds around her, brought to her by a strong fall breeze. Her hand clasped instinctively tighter, though the scent was hardly that of an enemy.

She maneuvered her way through the crowd expertly, sliding past the humans towards Kaname, who was a few streets down-- on his way home, she suspected.

She took a short-cut through an alley, which would bring her to the house before Kaname got there. Walking fast made her nauseous, but she wanted to surprise him by meeting him at the door.

A presence stirred within the alley, and she slowed when a body moved to block her path. The man was tall and reeked of alcohol and garbage, even so early in the evening. She went to move around him, but his hand went for her arm.

She threw him into the wall without a second thought.

''Mommy--''

''Shh. It's alright sweetheart.''

She pulled on her son's hand, leading him away from the unconscious man towards the end of the alley. They walked through a second alley, and emerged several houses down from theirs. By the time they reached their front steps, Kaname could be seen at the end of the street.

He had walked at human pace until then, but once he caught sight of her he appeared before her.

''Yuuki,'' he sighed, ''This is a nice surprise. I knew you were shopping. You didn't need to stop on my account.''

''I wanted to see you.''

Kaname smiled softly down at her. ''You would have seen me when you got home.''

''I wanted to see you _now_.''

He chuckled.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. One hand gently cupped her chin as he deepened the kiss, while the other slid down to her swollen belly.

''Daddy!''

Kaname chuckled as he pulled away from Yuuki, looking at the child beside Yuuki, whose hand was still clutched tightly in hers.

''Have you been giving your mother trouble?''

''No,'' Yuuki said for him. ''He's been behaving quite well since he learned his sister's on the way.''

Kaname's smile was soft. ''He's lucky.''

Yuuki frowned. ''Why?''

''He is lucky, as I am lucky.''

Yuuki blushed.

She reached up with her free hand and wrapped it in his hair, gently leading his face down to hers. She kissed him softly, shyly, and he smiled against her lips. He slid his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him until her stomach pressed to his. He sighed contently against her mouth when he felt their daughter kick against her belly.

''You're gonna squish her!'' their son shouted worriedly, trying to push Kaname away from Yuuki's belly. Kaname chuckled and obliged him by moving away

Yuuki laughed, but it sounded tired. Both males looked to her, openly worried.

''Come, Yuuki,'' Kaname said, taking Yuuki's hand, ''Let's get you inside to rest.''

Kaname led Yuuki into the house, leaving the door open for their son to follow.

But just as he started inside, he caught the scent of another vampire as a breeze blew by. He turned towards the alley across the street, and stared at the figure hidden in the shadows within.

The vampire was leaning against the building, body relaxed, face tranquil. He was staring after Yuuki, and only looked away when she was fully encased within the house. His eyes met with the boy's, and while most vampires looked away when their eyes met with a purebloods, he did not. But his presence wasn't threatening, just strangely safe, content.

After a long moment, the vampire turned away. The boy caught one last flash of his white hair before he disappeared.

''Aidou.''

He turned towards the doorway, where Yuuki and Kaname were standing, waiting for him.

''Come inside.''

He hesitated one last moment, before turning away from the now-empty alley and going into the house after his parents.

* * *

Author's Final Note: I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Blood Memory! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write, I've been really busy. And I know it's short, but I hope it came out well and was worth the wait. There was supposed to be a certain.. tranquil, light mood about this chapter, so I hope I portrayed the feelings right. I loved writing this chapter so much though, good or not.

Since it is the final chapter, I would really love for a lot of reviews. Or... not even a lot of reviews, but long reviews that tell me what they liked about this chapter, and the story as a whole. I always love to read people's comments and what they think. So please review!

I really hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
